Indulgence
by Android-2217
Summary: Goku goes into an Alternate Universe to experience what it's like to be apart of Vegeta's group during the days of Frieza and get to know his brother, Raditz. What he doesn't expect to happen is to get wrapped up in their culture and lifestyle traveling the universe, as well as fall for a young, 18 year old Prince. GokuxVegeta AU. *YAOI YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*
1. Chapter 1

_It's funny how inspiration suddenly hits me. Just when I feel about ready to give up with writing for a while, or putting a story on hiatus, I end up getting wildly inspired by my muse. Of course, this would benefit me a lot better if my muse would inspire me with things for my current stories (*cough* Domination *cough*). I woke up in the middle of the night with a rush of ideas for a new story which I cannot deny writing immediately. This is the outcome. I hope you enjoy!_

**Summary:** Goku goes into an Alternate Universe to experience what it's like to be apart of Vegeta's group during the days of Frieza and get to know his brother, Raditz, better as he feels the Saiyan was the cause for his entire life changing. What he doesn't expect to happen is to get wrapped up in their culture and lifestyle traveling the universe, as well as fall for a young, 18 year old Prince of Saiyans.

**Pairing**: GokuxVegeta (plus many others)

**Warnings:** Sex, Violence, Drug Usage, Angst, Drama

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DB/Z/GT. All canon characters belong to Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**INDULGENCE CHAPTER 1**

I lay in a warm bed with the hum of a generator resonating in the moderate sized sleeping quarters. Next to me, he is sound asleep without nightmares keeping him awake for the first time since I had come to know him. I reach over and stroke his smooth jaw, the gash on his chin fading into a subtle, permanent scar. He breathes lightly and my heart constricts in my chest. I've never seen such a beautiful creature in all my life, and his entire being takes my breath away. I ache and long for him, finally feeling like I belonged somewhere, no longer needing to leave to find myself or figure out what to do next.

I sigh and roll onto my back, looking up at the ceiling of the sleeping chamber. Acidic stress burns in my throat and stomach as I begin to think about leaving him and the Saiyans I feel I cannot live without. My time is finally up in this world and I have a choice to make: Do I stay or do I go?

Vegeta shifts next to me and I feel his young face nuzzle against my arm, searching for my warmth in his sleep. His fuzzy auburn tail his wound around my leg and I ache again. After everything I had been through with him, my brother, and the others I have come to need in my life, the mere though of returning to my own universe is nearly unfathomable. In the deepest parts of my mind, I think about leaving my family and friends behind, so I can indulge in this new life forever. I've never thought of myself as a selfish person, but recent events have proven otherwise. I have had to make quick decisions in order to save myself, or to turn someone else in so I didn't reveal what and whom I really was.

I gently reach my hand up and stroke Vegeta's hair, listening to him breathe and feeling his heart thumping against my body. I am filled with regret as I think back to that fateful day that landed me here on Frieza's ship, never thinking that my life would change so drastically…

* * *

"Awe c'mon King Kai! I think it'll be fun!" I grinned and followed after my long-time friend and mentor.

"Goku! I can't just have you gallivanting across different universes as if it's a game! Bending time and space just because you're curious about the past is outrageous!" The round, blue Kai stomped across the grass and into his small home, slamming the door in my face. I figured he would be a little upset at my asking such a favor, but not this angry.

I came over to an open window and rested my arms in the sill, putting my chin on my arms and looking at him. "I don't know why this is such a big deal. I could just go to Shenron instead and ask him. But I figured I could save some wishes and attention by coming to you!" I smiled at him, leaning into the window some more.

"What about your family and your friends? Won't they be wondering where you are?" He looked at me with a crease in his forehead.

I waved it off and shook my head. "Nah! They are used to me leaving every once in a while! So whaddaya say?" I pulled myself up through the window and entered into his home.

King Kai frowned more at me and crossed his arms over his chest. "You have yet to give me a good enough reason! Now I don't want to hear anymore on this!" He huffed and turned from me.

I frowned myself and hurried after him, grabbing him by his shoulder and turning him to look at me. "Ok! Ok… Look… I just… I feel jipped on experiencing what it's like to be a real Saiyan… Vegeta is so proud of our race and even if he's been on Earth for over 20 years, he doesn't stray away from what he really is..! I just… I want that, you know? Vegeta can tell me all the stories I can possibly ask of him, but it's just not the same. I promise I won't be gone that long!" I was all but pleading with him now, knowing he had the powers to send me to an alternative universe and I was determined to make it happen.

He sighed and turned his head from him, his long antennas flicking a little. I could tell he was thinking about it, but he just needed a little more encouragement. "Besides that…. I… want to get to know my brother, Raditz, too…" This made him look back to me and I knew I had him hooked. "Regardless of what he did when he arrived, he was the one that finally gave me the answers to things I have been wanting to know my whole life. He was the reason my life changed… And, I just…" I trailed off and looked to the side now.

King Kai hung his head and let out a heavy sigh. He then reached over and patted my shoulder. "I understand, Goku… After all, you have done so much for Earth and even for the Kai's… The least I could do is let you have a little fun on my expense."

I smiled from ear to ear and let out a joyous laugh, grabbing the round Kai and spinning with him. "Oh thank you, King Kai! This is going to be great!"

He struggled and flailed about, pushing on my chest and blushing. "Don't thank me just yet! We have to set some ground rules, ok?!" He grabbed my hair and yanked, getting me to stop and calm down. I set him down and rubbed my head where he had yanked on my hair with a pout. He straightened his shirt and adjusted his glasses, looking to me. "You can only stay for a short period of time. Just a few months tops, got it?"

I nodded eagerly, my eyes full of wonder as I thought about meeting Raditz and travelling around the universe as a Saiyan with no ties to Earth. My family would understand.

"You can't let them know you're from a different universe, either! They could ruin your chances of coming back and then you'll be stuck there. I will have to open a portal and send you through it and if they know about it, they might destroy it or come back with you. We can't have that!" He snapped his finger to get me to look at him again, having caught me daydreaming. "I'm serious, Goku!"

"I know, I know King Kai! I won't tell them anything!" I laughed and rubbed the back of my head.

He groaned in frustration at me but continued. "When you go, you will need to act the part of one of them, ok? They are going to expect you to be able to kill a bunch of people or take over a planet without question. I don't know if your powers you have will transfer with you, so you may not be able to defend yourself if they attack you. They aren't going to be like the Vegeta you know now. They will sense something different and they will kill you!"

I just smiled some more and nodded, trying not to drift off into my thoughts. "I've dealt with Cell and even defeated Majin Buu! I think I can handle a couple of rogue Saiyans who get pissed off at me."

After some more reassurance and some innocent smiles, we came outside onto the planet 's open grassy area away from the house and his car that he loved more than life. I had quickly changed into one of the spandex uniforms I still had from my days of Cell, still not quite used to the skintight attire and form fitting armor. The wind around us started to pick up as King Kai began to concentrate, needing to open a hole in time and space to send me where I wanted: A time when Vegeta and his group were at their peak with Frieza and his regime.

I could hardly contain my excitement, jumping a little in place as before my eyes, a gaping black slit of energy appeared, slightly sucking me towards it from the gravitational pull. My adrenaline was pumping, my blood was racing, and I could taste the adventure on my tongue. Life was starting to get boring and repetitive on Earth and this was just the excitement I needed. "Don't forget what I told you, Goku! And don't let yourself get too caught up with them! You're only going to be there for a few months!" King Kai yelled over the humming energy and pulsating gravity.

"Don't worry King Kai! I'll be fine!" I smiled and gave him a wave goodbye, hurrying to the opened portal and jumping right through.

I was sucked through the portal and gasped as I was hurled through a blur of color and energy, immediately feeling sick to my stomach and dizzy with lightheadedness. Closing my eyes, I traveled through the hole in time, doing my very best to keep a cool head and not vomit from the sickness I felt. Thankfully within a few minutes, I was flung out of the portal and onto a hard, rough surface, dust and dirt flying all over the place as I tumbled across the ground. Stopping against a large boulder, I groaned in pain and nausea.

I raised my head and shook the dirt and dizziness away, looking around to see that I was on a barren planet with hardly any life around. Red dirt was caked on my face and in my hair, sticking to my skin like paste. When I tried to wipe it away, all I succeeded in doing was smearing it more. The next thing I noticed was hot blazing hot it was, finding myself already panting to cool myself down.

"Wow, what a ride…" I groaned and stood up, attempting to brush away the paste-like dirt on my spandex uniform. Overhead, a screeching creature with leathery wings passed by, stirring up the dust around me. My eyes were wide as I watched the animal soar though the air, looking so majestic and darkly elegant with it's horned body and black bat-like wings. Suddenly a blur of energy tore across the sky, followed by two other blurs, going right for the winged creature. No matter what universe I was in, I could sense just who one of those blurs were: Vegeta.

I hurried to catch up with him and the two others he was with, listening to them howl and laugh as they taunted the creature that they were chasing. Vegeta moved too fast for my own eyes, suddenly grabbing the animal by it's long leathery neck and jerking it to the side, snapping it's spine and making it give a piercing shriek of death before going limp and falling out of the sky. I quickly hid behind a boulder and watched as Vegeta dropped the animal onto the ground and stood on top of it with his back to me, looking like a predator showing off it's prize that he hunted. His counterparts dropped down to the sky by him and I felt my heart skip a beat, seeing my brother Raditz. Beside him was Nappa, both of them smirking and nodding at Vegeta's accomplishment.

Without warning, a sharp painful bite on my neck made me yelp and jump out of my hiding spot, instinctively reaching up and yanking away an enormous, nasty spider that had crawled up onto me. I could feel the burn and stinging pain of poison, trembling and groaning as I twitched and whined. I spun a little and suddenly bumped into a large form of muscle and armor, looking up to see a bald Saiyan with a handlebar mustache, scowling down at me.

"Uhh…" I started and backed up from him, gasping when I bumped into another figure from behind, a heavy hand on my shoulder. Looking over my shoulder, I saw my brother.

"Who are you?" A gruff but young voice from the side demanded of me. I couldn't look away from Raditz, watching several emotions play out over his chiseled face. It was as if he recognized me, and I felt slightly panicked. I yelped a little when I was jabbed in the side, the poison from the bite keeping me off of my game and confused. "Answer me, Saiyan!" The young voice barked again and I finally looked down, blinking as I stared at a very young Vegeta.

"Kakarot…?" I heard my brother Raditz say, my senses starting to get the better of me as I felt dizzy again, the world around me beginning to go black from the spider bite. My legs gave out on me and I crumbled to the ground, a firm grip on my arm keeping me from hitting the dirt too hard. I shook my head some more and looked up, blinking to try and fight passing out, watching as Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa stood over me with curious eyes and frowns on their faces. They spoke in a foreign tongue that I had never heard before, glancing at each other and giving nods of approval.

Inevitably I lost the battle with consciousness and watched as the faces of the Saiyans began to fade into blackness. I let out one last breath before completely passing out.

* * *

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am definitely amazed at the immediate following this story has gotten already. Thank you to everyone and enjoy the next chapter!_

Chapter Summary: Goku is brought to Frieza's ship where it will be decided if he is allowed to join Vegeta's pack, or if Frieza has other ideas in mind.

Warning: References to alcohol. Slight inappropriate touching.

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT. All canon characters belong to Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**INDULGENCE CHAPTER 2**

"_I didn't know you drank, Vegeta?" I asked as I lifted a large, empty bottle of whiskey from Vegeta's bedroom floor. When the Prince hadn't shown up for our 6am sparring session, I sought him out and found him snoring gently in his bed. Looking at him now with his messy hair and dark-circled eyes, I could tell he was in for one heck of a hangover. _

"_I haven't in a while…" He groaned and rubbed his temples, hanging his head as he still sat in bed. _

_I put the bottle in the trash with the others and fidgeted with my sash a little, unsure of how to go about the situation. I was honestly baffled at the knowledge Vegeta had drank until he passed out the night before, feeling like it was so out of character for him. "I can't believe you drank as much as you did! Hehe…" I rubbed the back of my head, glancing at anything but him. He was usually much more aggressive and confrontational when we were together, so interacting with him this way was very different. _

"_Earth's alcohol isn't as potent and doesn't affect me much… Needless to say, I went out of my way to get drunk." He sighed and finally stood up, causing me to look away from his nearly naked form. The Prince had no shame as he walked around in a small pair of underwear, bumping past me to go to his bathroom. _

"_Gosh, I can't even imagine drinking that much." I smiled as he passed by, trying to be as friendly as possible. He hadn't demanded I get out yet so I wasn't sure what to do. The door closed in front of me but was left slightly ajar, Vegeta speaking to me as he groaned out a piss._

"_I used to drink all the time with Raditz and Nappa. Just about every night. I guess I felt like reliving some memories." In that moment, Vegeta had never sounded so lonely._

* * *

The sound of muffled voices eventually caused me to stir, getting my senses adjusted and beginning to focus more on my breathing. My limbs felt heavy and my thoughts were still slightly fuzzy. I remembered watching Vegeta stand over his prize, and then I remembered him and his counterparts surrounding me, watching me as my world went black. "Ve… geta…?" I sighed, my eyebrows furrowed.

"He's out at the moment." A husky voice spoke out, jolting me into being fully awake and aware.

I opened my eyes and looked over to see a Saiyan with an unbelievable thick mane of black hair, a chiseled jaw and deep ebony eyes that mimicked mine. I had been physically close to my brother before when I first met him, but meeting him this way was new and nerve-wracking. I hardly knew what to say, how to act, where to even look. Raditz wasn't the scary, bloodthirsty, psychotic Saiyan that he had presented himself as on Earth in my universe. He looked reserved, remarkably handsome, and even wise with knowledge of things I knew I couldn't wrap my mind around—completely different than I expected.

"You definitely caught us off guard, Kakarot." He spoke in a firm but gentle manner, sounding every bit like how Gohan was to Goten as an older brother. Beside of him looked to be a vile of bright blue medication and a wet rag with fresh blood on it, giving me worried curiosity.

"How… do you know my name…?" I asked warily.

His large hand reached over and moved my chin to the side, sharp eyes peering at my neck. I felt the slight sting of pain on my muscle, finally remembering that a huge, spiny spider had bitten me. "I never forget a face." Raditz answered, reaching over to the wet rag and dabbing it on my wound. "Aside from that, you look just like Father. There is no mistake that you are Kakarot." After taking the rag away, he then leaned down and took a long inhale of breath next to my hairline, giving me goose bumps on my arms. He snorted and pulled away, smirking down at me. "Yep. Definitely Kakarot."

I blinked and shook my head, confused at what he just did and rubbing my arms to get ride of the chilled bumps on my skin. I glanced over at him again and watched him take the bright blue liquid and pour some onto a sticky bandage, taking in his precision and concentration, as well as the skilled way he handled the first aid supplies. "I don't… understand… I've never met you." I gulped a little as he brought the bandage over to me and pressed it against my neck. I sucked in a breath from the hot pain it caused, but almost immediately relaxed when it cooled.

"Every Saiyan has a distinctive smell the day they are born. It helps us to differentiate each other in a battle when things are extremely chaotic. I made sure to give you a sniff before you were sent off as a cub, in case you came back to us." Raditz nodded, satisfied with his work that he had done on me.

I remembered what King Kai told me and how I needed to act the part of being a real Saiyan, licking my lips. "Y-Yes… I wondered if I would ever find you." I looked back to my older brother, unable to fulfill my desire to remember each detail of his physical appearance. I still couldn't believe how different he was, and how I could almost appropriately consider him beautiful.

"It's with luck that you did. We found some scraps of an old ship on the other side of Planet Vin where we were and figured it was yours. Completely outdated at this point, if you ask me. Luckily our people were wise enough to install homing devices in the old Pods so when Regime cubs returned, they came to the closet Saiyan Pod instead of back to the Planet. The King may have been paranoid, but at least his wild ideas make sense now." My brother crossed his arms over his chest and looked to me. I'm sure my look of bewilderment said it all. Raditz chuckled and reached over to pat my shoulder with his large hand. "You have a lot of catching up to do, brother."

The door came open to the room we were in and both of us looked in that direction at the same time. The immense figure of Nappa came into the room and I watched as he made a quick chirping noise and gestured towards me. My brother responded with a snort and a nod, putting his arms back over his chest. The non-verbal communication they just shared left me in awe, wishing I knew how to communicate like that, figuring that it had to be a Saiyan thing.

"I can't believe you're already awake! Those damn _buibui's*_ are nasty fuckers. They can take down a Saiyan like Raditz for days on end." Nappa snickered and fell back into a chair on the other side of me, kicking his feet up onto my bed and making by body jump from the mattress.

"Fuck you, Nappa." Raditz hissed at him and knocked his feet off of the bed with the swipe of his large hand, sending his chair back onto the floor.

It was almost comical as Nappa tumbled onto the floor and jumped back up, growling at my brother with a tail frizzed out in agitation. Raditz was on his feet with his own tail snapping behind him. I watched as they sized each other up and puffed up their chests, teeth bared and muscles tense. I felt my adrenaline racing already, overjoyed at the opportunity to watch a Saiyan brawl right in front of me. Before they pounced on each other, the door swung open again and a loud bark stopped them in their tracks. Their heads lowered in an almost submissive way and I looked around their large bodies to see the Prince.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Even in another universe, Vegeta still had the ability to demand attention the moment he walked into a room. And I couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

This Vegeta was so much younger than the one that I knew. His body was smaller than the thicker form he normally was, looking more lithe and athletic instead of like a compact body builder. His face was smooth and showed his young age, no longer riddled with deep scars on his skin. His eyes were still full of curiosity and life and I felt myself drawn to him like I have never been before. He looked right at me with sharp, onyx eyes and my stomach fluttered. He was absolutely breathtaking.

"Sorry, Vegeta… Kakarot just woke up and we got a little excited." Nappa kept his head lowered as he looked to the Prince.

"Kakarot, huh?" Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, walking right up to me and leaning in to get a good look at me. I wasn't surprised at his lack of respecting personal space since he had never had it, but being so close to such a young and curious Vegeta made me anxious. Moving my head to the side, he inhaled a large whiff of my scent at my hairline and I shivered from the contact. He growled softly against my ear when he finished and then pulled away, tilting his head at me slightly. "Kakarot…" He smirked, his young face showing excitement and mischief. A gloved hand that held my chin smoothed down my neck and onto my chest, feeling my pecs and making me blush.

I grinned and laughed a little, putting my hand behind my head. I don't know why he made me nervous, but Vegeta always knew how to keep me on my toes. "I-It's… nice to finally meet you…!" I smiled and kept his eye contact for a few long seconds.

"What should we tell Frieza, Vegeta?" Nappa spoke up, his tail looping back around his thick waist.

Vegeta's playful smirk disappeared and a serious look went over his young face. "The truth. There's no point in lying to him since he will find out the truth eventually. He's not going to care anyway. It'll just be more man-power for him." The Prince shrugged and then looked to Raditz. "He's _your_ brother though, so you are in charge of him."

Raditz blinked and his eyebrows furrowed. "B-But…"

"Don't argue with me, Raditz!" Vegeta snorted and raised his nose in the air, turning from us and beginning to walk away. Nappa got up and followed after him obediently. "Get him prepared. We will be coming up on the ship within the hour." He said over his shoulder and left with his other counterpart. Once again, no matter what universe he was in, Vegeta could stir up the excitement in a room and leave you wanting more.

I could sense Raditz's eyes on me and I cleared my throat, looking away from the door and back to him. He smirked and his arms were back over his chest. "Be careful of the Prince, brother. He's quite the handful."

"Wh-what?!" I laughed nervously, blushing once again.

"Vegeta. He's like a storm. Thrilling, adventurous, but then all of a sudden something happens that you can't prevent, you can only hope to stop. Or hide from." My brother smirked and chuckled again. I shook my head at him, unsure of what he was insinuating with my stares at the Prince, but I definitely didn't want to give him the wrong idea. He waved his hand at me as if to cast aside my defense, standing up from his chair. "Well, let's get you ready. We have much to go over before we dock on the ship."

And so, I was taken under my older brother's guidance. I was redressed in Frieza's black military attire instead of the royal blue I came in. My armor was blood red and sharp with bulky, elongated shoulders like what Raditz wore. When asked why my tail was missing by the group, I told them how it had been removed when I was a child and you would have thought the world ended. Vegeta proclaimed that we go to Earth and teach the Humans a lesson, but I quickly told them that I already did it and there was no point. The Prince was adamant, but Raditz reminded him how Frieza would have his head if they took off to a planet that was galaxies away. I was relieved when the topic was dropped, not wanting to send the Saiyans to Earth so early in time, considering the fact that I had no idea how old I was now. My brother then gave me a blood red armband like he sported, so that everyone knew we were of the same family bloodline. I tried not to stare at the armband with too much admiration, but the emotion I felt was overwhelming. I distracted myself by coming up with a fake story in my mind about how I took care of Earth and what I have been doing since then. When I stopped my wandering mind, I realized that Raditz was talking to me and I did my best to get back on track with him.

"When you meet Frieza, you will keep your head down and your eyes averted. You will only speak when spoken to. And you will always address him as 'Lord,' do you understand?" My brother frowned at me, speaking with authority as he brushed aside some dirt on my armor. Our smaller ship was beginning to approach Frieza's massive vessel and I could tell we didn't have much time. He continued as I nodded, "You will not question his authority and you will do as he says. The best way to survive is to stay under the radar, don't speak to him, and do the missions just as he says. He doesn't tolerate free spirits and all that shit." Raditz's intense ebony eyes looked at me with that last statement, making me slightly nervous at the knowledge of him thinking me the weak link. "One more thing. You are a high-ranking military member of Frieza's regime, but there are others more superior to you and you do have to follow their orders. You will meet them today when we report to Frieza."

Our ship jerked a little and made a loud hiss right before the engine finally turned off. My brother and I gathered behind Nappa while Vegeta led the way once the hatch opened, an obvious ranking order established between them. The ship was as I remembered it during my time on Namek with bright fluorescent lights, alien troops passing by of all different races, and the smell of sterilization. I glanced over Nappa's large frame to take in the sites, amazed at how nearly every troop we passed stepped aside for us. We turned some corners and eventually came up to a large door that raised open for us, all of us approaching a group of warriors that varied in shape, color and size. Looking around Nappa again, I saw Frieza in his levitating throne and fought back the urge to simply pounce forward and attack.

Vegeta dropped to one knee, followed by Nappa and Raditz, and I immediately copied them, keeping my head down and my eyes on the tiled floor. "Lord Frieza, we have returned from Planet Vin successful in our purging assignment." The young Prince spoke, his head lowered in submission as well.

"And a day early, I see…" Frieza's dripping voice made my fists clench, remembering our final battle and how he murdered Vegeta and my best friend in cold blood, just to get a rise out of me.

"We like to think that as a positive attribute to our pack." Vegeta answered, obviously the one who was responsible for all of us.

Frieza was quiet as he looked us over and I felt his beady red eyes on me. The hair on the back of my neck stood, but I kept calm and submissive. "I see you brought back someone with you…"

Finally, Raditz spoke on my behalf. "He is my brother, Lord Frieza. One of the regime cubs from the time of our late King Vegeta. He completed his task that was assigned to him as a cub and automatically returned to the nearest Saiyan Pod. We feel he would be a beneficial asset to your army and request for him to stay in our pack."

"Do you now?" Frieza snickered and I heard his levitating throne getting closer. I felt slightly panicked at the realization that my brother and Vegeta had to ask for me to be with them—I was not allowed a choice. What if their request was denied? I couldn't even begin to imagine what could possible happen to me, and I immediately tensed when I felt a scaly tail slide under my chin and lift my face. Frieza was staring down at me with an amused grin, a gleam in his eyes that made me uncomfortable. I couldn't afford to see if I still had my powers, so attacking him would be useless. Sitting like a dog waiting to be given a task was something I wasn't used to, and hated already. "What is your name, Saiyan?"

I kept myself from giving him any sort of eye contact but spoke with a strong, confident tone. "Kakarot, Lord Frieza."

The tension was so thick in the air that I could hardly swallow it down. Frieza's tail moved my head around some more to inspect me, giving me chills and knotting my stomach. "Lord Frieza, if I may, I do not feel it necessary to take on another mongrel. They always do such a sloppy job and cause such a ruckus when they are off duty." A low, slightly effeminate voice spoke up. I glanced over to see a tall, built alien man with cyan-colored skin, emerald green hair and the stunning looks of a goddess. Never before had I seen the man and I was completely stricken by his beauty.

"Zarbon does have a point, Raditz…" Frieza trailed off, looking over at my brother who seemed slightly worried.

"But we get the job done and we do it quickly so you can expand faster. Hell, we can do it even faster and take on more assignments with a 4th member. He has already sworn himself to you and will do what it takes to stay in your command." Raditz looked to me, his eyes demanding I play along.

"And if he fails, Raditz…?" Frieza stared at my brother, his face cold and emotionless.

Raditz paused for a second and took a short breath. Bowing his head, he spoke again, "I take full responsibility for him, Lord Frieza."

Seconds passed like hours as time stood still, Frieza looking back to me while his men stared along with him. Raditz remained with his head down and Vegeta continued to look forward at a wall, staying out of our deal with the tyrant. The ringing in my ears were piercing from the silence and I began to formulate a way out of this if need be. How was I going to manage to escape Frieza's grips and save my brother at the same time? And what about Vegeta? I hoped Nappa would give his life to protect the Prince, but I knew nothing of the enormous Saiyan so far. Now, I feared I would never get that chance.

Finally, Frieza spoke. "You better not let your brother down, Kakarot."

And with that, I was officially apart of Frieza's army.

TBC.

* * *

_Author Note: *Buibui = "Spider" in Swahili. Their language is very diverse and unique, so I plan to use it for terms when the Saiyans speak their native tongue. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I have made this chapter extra detailed for you to really get the full picture. Also, please note that I use Swahili for Saiyan terms._

**Summary**: Goku is initiated into Vegeta's pack, but will he survive?

**Warning**: Drug usage, homoeroticism, disturbing food imagery.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DB/Z/GT. All canon characters belong to Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**INDULGENCE CHAPTER 3**

We were to stay on Frieza's ship for my first evening in this Alternate Universe. Because we were in the middle of outer space with no windows in the temporary sleeping quarters, I couldn't tell if it were day or night. After everything I had been through already that day, I was ready to sleep like a rock and jumped at the chance to get some rest. We were on the lowest level of the ship where troops stayed for sleep and nothing more. To my surprise, Vegeta had said there was a small planet dedicated to Frieza's men as a more permanent housing establishment. It was where his men lived when they were off duty for a while or recovering from serious injuries. Nothing fancy, as Nappa liked to describe it, but it had plenty of places to eat, shop, and get a little crazy.

"We'll take off first thing in the morning." My brother instructed as we came down the narrow hallway of the sleeping quarters. As he was in charge of watching after me, I was to follow him everywhere and do as he said, no matter what the task was. As far as our pack was concerned, I was the lowest ranking Saiyan in the group and had to earn my right every day. "You'll sleep here for now." Raditz snorted and pushed a red button next to a metal door, the frame sliding to the side and revealing a simple bunker bed with a single pillow and a thin blanket.

I stepped inside and looked around, having just enough room to turn fully and that was it. "I take it these places are only meant for sleep, huh?" I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head, my elbow grazing the metal wall as I moved.

Raditz stayed in the doorframe, his large body looking as though it couldn't fit unless he turned sideways and bent down. I watched as his intense ebony eyes looked me up and down, then gave a snicker. "Well, I wouldn't suggest trying to fuck in here. Everyone will hear you and there is hardly any room to jerk off, let alone fuck someone else."

My brother's vulgarity made me blush immensely, putting the image of sex in my mind and getting me completely flustered. "N-No! That's not what I meant!" I shook my head and put my hands up.

"If you say so, brother." Raditz smirked and leaned against the frame of the door, looking me up and down without trying to hide it.

I cleared my throat and took a seat on the bed, feeling the scratchy blanket and firm mattress. Not my idea of a good night's sleep, but the exhaustion I felt left me without care. I glanced over at my brother and I could tell he wanted to ask me something. I gave him an encouraging smile, wanting to show him I had no barriers and that I was more than willing to keep talking, cherishing any interaction I have with him. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by Vegeta, our Prince pushing him out of the way of the door and peering inside at me.

"Ahh, Kakarot. What do you think? Only the finest for us Saiyans." Vegeta glanced around my sleeping quarters with a sneer and the roll of his eyes.

"Well, if you think about it, it's not too bad if you just want to sleep." I shrugged and looked back to him, watching his young face blink as a thought came to him from my statement. He and Raditz looked at each other, flicked their tails back and forth, then looked back to me. I was quick to change the subject, figuring they weren't used to someone as positive and optimistic as I was. "So, we are going to a home tomorrow?" I asked, definitely curious to this.

"Something along those lines. It's where we go when we are off duty or resting from an assignment." Raditz started, glancing over his shoulder as if he saw something. "Frieza likes for us to rest up before a big assignment, and word has it we are in for a new one by the half moon."

Vegeta came into my bedroom and inspected the place, pushing me off of the bed and settling down onto the mattress, his arms behind his head. I just watched him in amazement, never having seen him act this way before. The Vegeta in my universe was antisocial and quiet when in a crowd, and now I was dying to know what changed him. Maybe I would have that opportunity while I am here.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta barked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you listening?"

I rubbed the back of my head and looked to him. "S-Sorry! I guess I'm a little wiped out from today."

The Prince rolled his eyes, lifting up from his relaxed position and looking at me. "Well get some sleep. As soon as we get to Planet 79, we are going to initiate you into the pack the right way." He hopped off of the bed and smacked my chest, pushing me aside again. I rubbed the spot he hit and nodded, grinning a little from knowing that even this Vegeta still acted like the pushy Prince I knew.

As he left, I looked to my brother who was shaking his head. "Raditz… how old is Vegeta?" It was a question that had been burning in my head since I first laid eyes on him.

"He just turned 18." Raditz snorted and stopped shaking his head, glancing over at me.

My eyes widened at my surprise from hearing Vegeta's young age. I had assumed early 20's, but to still technically be a teenager caught me off guard. It explained his bratty behavior and curiousness. 18 year old Vegeta… I felt honored to be in his presence and almost giddy at the opportunity to watch him grow and see what made him into the man he was today. I was going to get to be there for his ultimate trials and tribulations, and possibly even be there as a shoulder to lean on or a friend to talk to. My heart beat a little faster in excitement and I smiled to myself.

"You're a strange one, Brother…" Raditz spoke up, making me look at him.

"Huh…?" I tilted my head at him, slightly confused from his accusation at me.

"The way you act… It's very different from us…" My brother looked me up and down, sizing me up and flicking the tip of his tail. I swallowed and cursed under my breath for still acting like my Earth-born self, knowing I needed to do as King Kai said—act the part. I didn't think my behavior would be that obviously different, but they were already catching on and the last thing I needed to do was get attacked and chased off for being strange or weak-minded.

"Well, forgive me brother but I wasn't exactly raised with other Saiyans…" I frowned a little and looked away from him, hoping that it wasn't a pout that I did by habit.

It seemed to work as my Brother shrugged and nodded slightly. "That makes sense… Well, at least you are back with your own kind. And we will make sure to hone in on those instincts that you might be confused on. You are going to need them to live the lives that we do under Frieza's thumb." I sat back on my bed and yawned, finding it hard to keep myself awake and pay attention to what Raditz was saying. Rubbing the back of my head, I looked over at him and watched as he smirked. "I'm curious to see how you are going to do on your initiation tomorrow… Best get as much sleep as you can. We will be up in a few hours to head to Planet 79. From there we have much to do before night falls."

My brother gave a snort and left the doorway, pressing the outside button and shutting me inside the small, metal room. Within seconds I was on my back on the hard bed and staring at the metal ceiling, the sounds of guards walking and generators humming my only company. I was thankful for the privacy of my own space and could care less how the blanket was scratchy or how the pillow was completely flat. It had been a long, overwhelming day and I welcomed sleep more than anything else.

* * *

"_Gee Vegeta! You really gave me a run for my money today!" I laughed and rubbed my sore, bleeding shoulder, the two of us just finishing a brutal sparring session. Today, he was the victor. _

"_It's about goddamn time." He growled back at me, laying on his back and panting to catch his breath. _

_Vegeta's fighting style was always predictable and easy to defend yourself against. He believed in being a powerhouse and giving it his all, instead of using tactics or cunning, and normally it was easy to fight against. Yet this session was completely different. He had surprised me by using cat-like agility, fast moves, and more physically violent assaults with his teeth and nails. I had multiple bloody bites, ripped skin, bleeding wounds and deep, nasty scratches. He hadn't used much ki and any time we made physical contact, he was more animalistic than not. The marks on my body were eventually too much for me to handle, as I was faint with blood loss, so I threw in the white flag. _

"_Where did you learn to fight like that?" I tried to grin, looking at him and wiping blood away from my ear that he had nearly ripped off with his teeth. _

"_Nowhere. It's in our blood." He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, licking his bloody lips and swallowing it down. Something about the primal nature of the action made me shiver with a mixture of excitement and anxiousness. _

"_Maybe in yours." I chuckled and groaned as I laid onto my back with him, glancing over at his panting face. _

"_You mean to tell me you've never had that urge to rip an enemy's face off with your bare hands?" Vegeta opened one of his sharp onyx eyes and looked at me. "You've never wanted to sink your teeth into Frieza's neck and shake him like a rag doll until he went limp when he killed Krillin?" _

_I blinked from his question, feeling my heart skip a beat at remembering that moment. I had blacked out from my rage and it was a miracle that I was able to come to and calm myself down, but even by then I had transformed into Super Saiyan and torn the planet apart. "Huh… I… guess you're right…"_

_Both of Vegeta's eyes opened and he looked into mine. I found myself unable to look away, my heart still beating fast, a cold sweat over my forehead even though it was scorching hot outside. There was something just so mysterious, dark, and desirable about the Prince that left me wanting more. Every time he spoke, every time he stared at me, every time the muscle in his neck pulsed, I longed for more. What made him tick? What made him sigh? What made him laugh at the most inappropriate of times? Where did those scars come from? How come after all these years, you still won't let me into your head more than an inch? _

_Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta… _

"_What?" Vegeta asked and it snapped me out of my daze. _

"_Huh…?"_

"_You said my name. What?" His thick eyebrow arched, looking at me in a curious manner._

"_O-Oh! Nothing…. Sorry!"_

* * *

My eyes popped open suddenly and I shot up in the hard bed I had been sleeping in, my stomach feeling as though it was going to eat itself. I remembered that I had been so caught up in coming to this universe and immediately getting engaged with Vegeta and his pack that I had skipped dinner. The pain in my stomach was completely unbearable, causing me to roll out of the bed and groan from the discomfort when hitting the floor. I dragged myself over to the door and managed to reach up and hit the button to open the door, falling out into the hallway and right at a pair of booted feet. Looking up, I saw a blurred, green-haired man that was smirking down at me.

"Well, well…. Little monkey isn't looking too good." Zarbon chuckled down at me and pushed me over onto my side with his foot. I felt so delirious and weak with hunger that I could hardly keep my eyes open, let alone defend myself against Frieza's right hand man. "What a shame that such a handsome young man such as yourself looks so weak and lost…" A cyan-skinned hand reached out and caressed my face, then took my chin and made me look up at him. "You know, you're more than welcome to wander to my room if you ever get lost…"

"Zarbon!" I heard Vegeta's voice and a pair of stomping footsteps. "Get your hands off of him!"

My head was dropped as Zarbon let me go and stood up. "Are you telling me what to do, you filthy little monkey?"

I turned my head and looked to see that my brother and Nappa were coming up behind Vegeta, both of them stepping over me and making a barricade between Zarbon and myself. "You obeyed, didn't you?" Vegeta snorted at the alien man, his tail lashing behind him.

"You have some nerve, Vegeta…" I could hear the warning in Zarbon's voice, followed by a low growl coming from Vegeta.

"You know Frieza won't be very happy with you if you toss me around like a rag doll."

I watched as they stared at each other, sizing one another up to and deciding if it was worth it to continue further. They both held their grounds and never broke eye contact, and I feared a fight would break out and there would be nothing I could do to intervene. "You Saiyans aren't worth my time…" Zarbon finally spoke and raised his nose at us, turning and going down the hall with the flick of his braided ponytail.

I whined as my brother picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, the pack moving down the hallway with me in tow. I went in and out of consciousness from my empty stomach, coming to when I was placed on my bum at a table and had a pile of food put in front of my face. Instinctively I grabbed at the items and shoved them into my mouth, hardly chewing any of the pieces as I swallowed them down. Crumbs went flying and liquid splattered my face, not caring what it was that I was eating, desperate to fill my stomach and get my strength back. Within time and much devouring, I let out a loud burp and slumped back into the chair I was in, giving a grin and patting my stomach.

"Well fuck Kakarot, if you were hungry you should have said something last night." Vegeta spoke up with his arms crossed over his chest, sitting across the table from me with an amused smirk on his young face.

"I uh… I guess I forgot." I smiled and licked my fingers, the leftovers on my hands tasting strange. When I looked down at my empty plate, I saw the remains of little bones, shells, patches of fur, splattered blood and even antennae. "What did you feed me?"

"A little bit of everything. Trust us, it's best that you don't know what it all is." My brother patted my back and reached over to take a leftover bone from my plate, biting down on it and chewing it like a dog.

"I've never seen anyone clean their plate as fast as you. How could you forget to eat yesterday?" Nappa asked, his eyebrow quirked at me.

I rubbed the back of my head and just smiled at them. "Heh, I guess I was just so excited to finally be with you guys that it slipped my mind!"

* * *

Planet 79 was a decent-sized planet littered with futuristic housing that were stacked like apartments, reaching far up into the sky and spreading for miles and miles. There were all walks of life as far as the eye could see, revealing just how vast and immense Frieza's army was and why many galaxies feared him. It reminded me of those sci-fi movies that Goten and Trunks would watch where robots were incorporated with humans, the living situation mocking that life as well. Industrial with a hint of poverty in certain areas, the type of housing a solider had depended on their rank. For a Saiyan like Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa, they were given the best living quarters that overlooked half of the planet in a modernized, highly technological skyscraper, as they were one of Frieza's strongest soldiers. For the longest time, I figured Frieza and his men treated the Saiyans like dirt, so to see them having the best of the best was mind blowing. On the streets below, it was like a large marketplace where weapons, potions, rare minerals and exotic food were sold. Slavery was a key factor to Planet 79, and those who were not soldiers were forced to work on the planet until they wasted away from illness, starvation, exhaustion, or slaughter.

Before we would make it to their living quarters, Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa wanted to collect their currency for their assignment and spend time in the marketplace. I got to see first hand what the money used in space was and learn how valuable it could be. Iridescent quasi-crystals varied in shape and size and it all depended on how clear and large yours was that made you wealthy. My new comrades were each paid with 50 clear, white crystals as fat as the palm of your hand—the Earth's equivalent to thousands of dollars. Half of it was spent immediately on new attire and armor, even some bought for myself, while the other half was broken down into smaller crystals that was meant for smaller purchases such as food, alcohol, and even prostitutes.

"The last thing you want to do is spend all of your quasi-crystals on some filthy _danguro*_ like Nappa does when we come home." Raditz shook his head as we walked together in the marketplace, his ebony eyes watching Nappa already separating out his newly broken crystals. I nodded at my brother's advice, having no interest in paying some unfortunate being a little space rock in order to have sex.

We then bought some fresh skinned exotic animals that were hanging in one of Vegeta's favorite meat shops, my brother and I being forced to carry around the bloody bodies in a leathery sack. There were plenty of places to eat on Planet 79, but according to our Prince nothing beat the taste of fresh, cooked _gombe*_ with some grog to go with it. Raditz and Nappa licked their lips at the thought of the meal. I didn't realize how savage my race was until I watched my fellow Saiyans purring from wanting to eat and drink a bloody meal. Yet on the other hand, I was curious and slightly eager myself to try it to know what the excitement was all about.

Raditz broke off from our group and went down a side alley, needing to stop at a more secluded shop in order to pick up something that was necessary for this evening. While doing so, I sat with Vegeta and Nappa at a stone statue of King Cold, Frieza's father. I was slowly starting to see the subtle military propaganda of the Icejins and it amazed me.

"So what do you think so far, Kakarot? Happy you decided to seek us out or are you wishing you had left?" Vegeta approached me with a delicious smelling wrapped meal and a bottle full of dark liquid.

I eagerly took the offerings from him and shook my head, feeling honored that he had gotten me lunch and sat next to me. "Oh no! I'm very happy I found you guys." I smiled and opened the wrapped food that Vegeta had given to me, nearly falling out of my seat from what it was—A big, black bug with a cooked exoskeleton.

Vegeta and Nappa began to laugh at me when I knocked the large bug out of my hand, completely amused at my reaction. The hairs on the back of my neck and arms stood straight up and my appetite was gone, wanting nothing to do with food like that. "Don't be such a god damn pussy, Kakarot." Vegeta snickered at me and reached over to grab the large insect. "How you ever survived in Space this long without eating a few bugs amazes me." He shook his head and took the bug in both of his hands, snapping it in half to reveal steamy white insides. I thought I was going to vomit.

"These are quite the delicacy, Kakarot. And they ain't cheap either." Nappa leaned over and sniffed the insides of the bug, licking his lips. Vegeta hissed at him and his large counterpart immediately pulled away and kept his head lowered in submission. "Awe, c'mon Vegeta! If he ain't gonna eat it, at least let me have a bite!"

Vegeta snorted at Nappa and then looked to me, giving a smirk. He then lifted one half of the bug to his mouth and wrapped his lips around the broken end, making a loud slurping noise and sucking out the white insides of the insect. From there, he took the beverage from my hand and swallowed down a few gulps, smacking his lips and sighing.

"Mmm… delicious." He purred, and I couldn't help myself but to watch some of the dark liquid slowly fall down from his lips and continue on his muscular neck. The other half of the insect was put in my face, snapping me out of my staring. "Try it… you'll like it." Vegeta smirked at me, the smell of the bug making me scrunch my nose.

I gave a heavy sigh and swallowed down my nausea, smiling nervously at Vegeta as I took the bug. If I was going to fit in with Vegeta and his pack, I needed to be able to take on any challenges that I was given, regardless of what it was. For all I knew, this could be my initiation. "Alright! Here goes nothing…" I gave another sigh and put my mouth around the snapped end of the bug, slurping up the insides of it and tossing the empty carcass away. What I had expected to taste like worms was instead the complete opposite, the texture like flaky fish and the taste of pork. My eyes were wide with surprise and I chewed some more, wanting to savor the flavor of the insect for as long as I could, smiling to the Prince. Vegeta smirked and handed me the dark liquid, which I happily accepted and took a swig of. It nearly knocked me off of my feet, reminding me of alcohol, my head immediately warm and my body relaxing from its effects.

Nappa patted my back and Vegeta nodded in approval, taking the alcohol back from me and having a few more gulps. Raditz had finally returned with a small stringed sack, ready to continue on his way with us. We walked the streets of the marketplace, each of us holding a bottle of _boza*_ in our hands, my brother pointing out the various places to check out while "home" and some of the places they we will frequent every evening.

"Planet 79 may not look it, but our nightlife here is some of the best in the galaxy… if you're a warrior like ourselves." Raditz would snicker to himself.

* * *

I lost track of time as we walked around, enjoying the sites and sounds and food, eating nearly every hour and trying all of the exotic animals that was put in front of me. I drank when they drank, gaining a steady buzz and feeling fantastic. I rarely drank on Earth, but having the opportunity to get a little intoxicated with my brother, Nappa and Vegeta was too sweet to pass up. As it was starting to get dark, we finally made our way to the large industrial skyscraper where it would be my new home away from home.

The inside of their housing was modern but plain, old outfits and armor lying around the place with the blinds pulled shut. It had a musky smell of old sweat and something smoky, and looked as though it hadn't been lived in for months. Each Saiyan had a bedroom to themselves, equally as messy, and unfortunately I would have to stay on the couch until they gained approval for larger housing. I was given a couple extra pillows and a blanket, but also told that while on Planet 79, I wouldn't be getting much sleep.

"Being home is a time to let loose and have fun. We have no responsibilities here, no one to report to, and enough money to live luxuriously for several new moons." Raditz smirked and sat on the couch, resting his hands behind his head and looking to me when he spoke.

It was just the two of us in the living room and I felt comfortable and at ease with him. Being so close to him and learning more about him was filling a void in myself that I always tried to fight down. The time we had when we first met in my universe was so twisted and strange. I had so many questions about my race, my habits, my instincts, and it was all taken from me when I had no choice but to have him killed. Raditz was bursting with personality, pride, strength and wisdom. The fact that he so easily took me under his wing and also took full responsibility for me was so moving already, I couldn't even imagine what next week would be like.

"You've really fit in well with us so far, Kakarot." Raditz purred as he stayed relaxed against the couch. "We can't wait to watch you fight."

"Heh…. I'm excited to fight with all of you… I've felt so lonely and lost, and this is just what I needed." I wasn't just speaking about my fake story, but in general.

"Well, you won't have to wait too long tonight."

It was a statement that I was at first accepting of, and then confused at. It seemed quite out of place and made me wonder if Raditz and I were referring to the same thing. His ebony eyes slid open and he looked over at me, giving me a wide smirk that I remembered from when we first fought in my Universe. The hairs on the nape of my neck began to stand and my stomach fluttered with nerves, wondering even more what he had meant.

I was suddenly struck in the back of my head with clasped fists and I fell to the living room ground. The strike took me completely off guard and my reaction time was slightly off, getting tackled from behind with a growl. I was flipped onto my back and was shocked to find that Vegeta was working with my brother and Nappa to keep me against the floor. I immediately panicked and began to thrash around, yelling at them to stop, beginning to raise my power and throw them through the walls. When my Super Saiyan ability wasn't coming forward, I felt even more freaked out and fought harder, starting to hiss and growl, at least trying to intimidate my fellow Saiyans. Nappa's large body crushed down my legs and my brother Raditz kept my arms over my head with his knee pressed against my neck, nearly choking me. Vegeta propped himself on my chest, smirking down at me and putting all of his weight against my heart, swinging around the little sack that Raditz had picked up earlier that day when we were out.

I gasped out Raditz's name, wanting to know why they were attacking me, begging them to stop. Raditz pressed his knee harder against my neck and black spots danced around my eyes, the lack of air to my brain making me delirious. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears and felt my heart slamming against my chest, watching as Vegeta untied the small sack and reached in. My eyes widened in shock as the Prince pulled out a pure white scorpion with bright blue eyes and giant pinchers by its poisonous tail. I tried to scream, but my brother's leg against my windpipe prevented me from it.

"Welcome to the pack, Kakarot…" Vegeta snickered and held the wicked scorpion over my face, hovering it right above my eyes.

A tail wrapped around my wrists tightly as a hand covered my mouth, while my eyes were forced to stay open. I watched in complete horror as Vegeta pinched the base of the scorpion's tail all the way to the sharp tip, a milky white liquid squeezing out. Within seconds, the poisonous drop fell from the tip and right into my eye, burning my pupil and immediately causing tears to form. The same was done to my other eye with quick skill, both of my eyes burning and streaming out tears. With as fast as it had happened, something else began to take effect just as quickly.

My head began swimming with euphoria and colors burst all over the room, my world spinning around me. My body tingled and my limbs felt feather light, each touch to my body electrifying. I had been let go by my fellow Saiyans and looked all around the room, seeing blinking lights, dancing figures, and pulsating, glittery walls. I laughed and laughed, exhilarated with how I felt, on my feet and stumbling around the colorful room to explore my new surroundings. I was hot and my body throbbed, wanting to take my clothes off as I tried to catch the dancing figures that swirled around me.

I came in and out, inside the apartment-like home one minute to suddenly running around the rooftops of the entire housing development. Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa were running with me, jumping from one skyscraper to another, the building looking like giant crystals and smelling like sugar. We howled to the moon in union, chased after the flying creatures that passed by, and dove in and out of a lake that resembled diamonds. Blacking out and coming to again, I was on my back with the Prince of our race on top of me, his nails raking down my bare chest and arching his back as he bayed to the heavens above. My brother came into view and I watched as he and Vegeta shared a bloody kiss, sucking on each other's tongues and hissing against each other's sharp teeth. I blushed and whined, gasping when I was silenced by a tail that was shoved down my throat. Stars and lights continued to flash around me, my body feeling as though I was consumed in an icy fire, and I had never felt so primal and alive.

My tripping lasted for hours and hours, constantly blacking in and out as I hallucinated from the poisonous drops of the white scorpion. If I survived the night, I would be fully initiated into the pack. Even if I didn't, it was still worth it to form such a deep and unbreakable bond for one evening with my beautiful, perfect race.

TBC.

* * *

Author Note: If you search "Robots of Brixton" on Google, you can get a good idea of the setting for Planet 79.

Translations:

_*danguro = Whore_

_*gombe = cattle_

_*boza = alcohol_


	4. Chapter 4

_I am terrible at doing consistent updates. As well as writing fighting scenes. Ironic, as Dragonball Z is all combat most of the time. Ah, hell. Enjoy the chapter._

**Summary**: Goku has his first assignment with his comrades.

**Warning**: Nothing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DB/Z/GT. All canon characters belong to Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**INDULGENCE CHAPTER 4**

I was rudely awakened by what felt to me like a waterfall, making me gasp and shoot up from where I was laying. I looked up to see that my brother had dumped a glass of water on me and was smirking in amusement. I went to open my mouth to complain but I was met with a throbbing, sharp pain in my head, laying back down and groaning in discomfort. I had never felt so miserable in my entire life, sick to my stomach and thinking my head was going to explode.

"I take it you don't party very often?" Raditz asked me with one of his eyebrows cocked.

"Ugh…. N-No…" I managed to say, doing my best to sit up again.

"Get used to it. We do this every night when we're home." My brother tossed a uniform at me and snickered. "Now get dressed. We got a sudden assignment and need to ship out in the next hour. I'm sure we'll be able to get it done by the 2nd moon."

I took a few deep breaths to calm my stomach and looked down at the uniform, seeing it was the black spandex with some gloves and boots. How on Earth was I going to be able to do a fighting going to with as sore as I was? When I glanced down at my body, I was shocked to find that I was completely naked with scratches, bruises and bites all over me. I finally looked around the living quarters to see that it had been turned upside down with ripped furniture, overturned shelving, mud and blood splattered on the wall, and broken windows.

"Ahhh so he did wake up!" Vegeta walked into the room with a smirk on his face, coming over to me and petting my head. "Your initiation was a lot of fun last night, Kakarot. I must say, I had my doubts about you." He then laughed in a way I had never heard before, realizing that he was pleasantly tickled.

I blushed and kept myself covered, unable to remember anything from the night before and wondering just what I did to end up naked and covered in wounds. "U-Uh… Thank you…?"

"Not everyone can handle the drops of a _nge*_ and you took it like a champ." The Prince pat my head again and walked over to plop down on the couch, fully dressed in his uniform and armor, watching me with a smile on his face. The smile caused my heart to flutter, something that I had never experienced before with Vegeta. Where in the world had it come from?

"I thought… I thought that my initiation would have been some kind of fight…" I held my head, the pain varying between dull and then unbearable.

"Eh, we know you can fight. Everyone knows how to fight under Frieza's regime. So we like to do something that tests your stamina, control, and all around mental abilities. You passed, so don't worry about it anymore." Vegeta was still grinning down at me, his tail waving around playfully.

"What… did we do last night…?" I broke eye contact with Vegeta and quickly pulled the pants onto my legs to get myself decent. Vegeta's eyes had lingered too long on me and it made the flush return to my cheeks.

"Eh, a little of everything I'm sure. I don't remember much of it myself." Raditz shrugged, putting his armor over his head and getting it secure around his large chest. He slipped his red armband on next and looked over his shoulder, his ebony eyes catching something.

I looked over to and my eyes widened as two scantily clad blue female aliens came through the room on Nappa's arms. They were giggling and stroking his handlebar mustache, coming through the room without a care. I averted my eyes shyly while I heard my brother laughing at my expense. The threesome parted and Nappa promised he would come find them again for another evening of fun, waving goodbye and shutting the door.

"Nappa you are disgusting." Vegeta quipped, rolling his eyes.

"Say what you want, Vegeta. At least I get to have some extra fun where you don't." Nappa looked over his shoulder at the Prince.

Vegeta's face blared red and he snorted. "Oh I'm sorry. I guess I am too above the scum on this planet not to pay to get my dick wet."

"OK! So, where are we going today?" I finally chimed in, wanting to change the subject and get past the awkward talk about my fellow comrades sex lives.

It seemed to work as they all looked at me and their chests were no longer puffed out, nor were their tails flicking around. "We are going to Planet Gantook. It's a tiny place but the warriors are strong and their resources are highly valuable." Raditz spoke up, helping me to change the subject between Vegeta and Nappa.

I've quickly come to learn to concentrate on body language when it came to Saiyan behavior since it told me more than what words could describe. Vegeta held his head high because he was the dominant Saiyan of the pack, or the alpha male, which was something that he still did in my universe. Raditz was constantly looping and unlooping his tail because he had an anxiety disorder. Nappa snorted every once in a while to keep the pecking order of all of us in line for Vegeta, as he was the Beta male or next in line behind our Prince. I had only been around my pack for a couple days now, but I was learning so much and I couldn't wait to be able to communicate with them in the form of clicking, chirping, chuffing and growls.

We wasted no time in leaving our living quarters and going to the docks. Instead of taking a mid-sized ship for all of us to travel in, we were given the legendary space pods that I remember as if it were yesterday. I was given my very own that would fit my frame and I was shocked at the large interior. "They are specially designed for long distant traveling and are equipped with hyper sleep gases so that we don't have to be awake for a year while going from galaxy to galaxy." Raditz was explaining to me as I inspected the inside; Brown leather interior, modernized controls and screens, and thick white padding for crash landing so that the driver isn't harmed. I sat inside and had enough room to stretch my arms and legs, the inside deep and comfortable, making me grin.

"These are the most updated versions of the Saiyan pods we had back on Vegesei when you were a cub. We have language software that we utilize in order to learn the planet's tongue in case we need to communicate with them. New seats for those year long journeys, touch screen controls that can be configured to your specific prints, and even radio broadcast." My brother smirked, beaming with pride in our people's ships. "They are also extremely fast, which is why we are using these for our assignment instead of the bigger one. Frieza wants this taken care of today, not tomorrow."

"What exactly are we doing…?" I asked, making myself more comfortable in the pod, not wanting my armor and spandex to make my limbs go to sleep from their weight.

My brother just smirked and pushed a button on the inside of my ship. "You'll soon find out."

The door to my pod shut and vacuum-locked to keep the air inside. I sighed nervously and sat back against the leather, watching the lights turn off and the pod start to turn on, blinking lights and buttons flashing around me while a screen popped up in front of me to show coordinates of a destination. A sound clicked above me and I heard Vegeta's voice overhead, "Coordinates to Gantook are set. Travel time is 2 hours. No language necessary. We get in and get out. No survivors. No scars on the planet, either. Frieza wants their *_majani_ and wants it perfectly preserved." Our space pods shot up into the sky and we were off.

I wasn't sure how to communicate back to Vegeta, the words on the controls and buttons were strange symbols that I couldn't wrap my head around. Instead, I leaned back against the seat and kept my breathing steady, trying not to let my nerves get the best of me. I didn't know if I could bring myself to kill innocent people, or defend myself against these strange beings I was soon to be face-to-face with. I thought back to the night before where I couldn't get my Super Saiyan abilities to come forward, and it worried me. I know King Kai had warned me this would happen, but I didn't actually think it would come true.

_/GOKU?!/_

I blinked and sat up a little, hearing King Kai's voice in my head suddenly. "King Kai…?" I asked, wanting to make sure I wasn't losing my mind.

_/There you are! I have been trying to get ahold of you since yesterday! I thought you might have been dead!/_

"Heh… I was lucky I didn't die last night." I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head.

_/Where are you now? What's going on?/_

"We are going to a planet called Gantook… Do you know anything about it?" I asked, wanting to know just what I was in for before we arrived.

_/Gantook? That planet was long since destroyed in our universe. They were known for their plentiful vegetation that had special buds on them. Their people aren't very powerful, but they are extremely protective of their resources and have monsters who watch over them. It seems to me like you are on your way to take care of the monsters and population so that Frieza can take their resources./_

Just as I had feared. I rubbed the back of my neck and swallowed my nerves. "King Kai… What should I do? I can't just kill innocent people…"

_/You got yourself into this mess, Goku! Don't come crying to me! You told me you understood the consequences of doing this and what your brother and Vegeta do. You are just going to have to figure it out!/_

"Wait! My Super Saiyan powers! I don't think I have them…Is that true?"

_/Of course you don't! You are back in a time where you haven't yet discovered how to do it. I said that I wasn't sure your powers would go with you. It's an alternate universe Goku, so things are going to be very different and your abilities are going to change to go with the universe you're in./_

At this point I was silent with shock and worry, a million questions buzzing through my mind. Just how strong was I now? What if I was the weakest of the entire group? Would I even survive this trip? Would Raditz protect me or save me from an attack, or would he just let me perish so he didn't have to answer for me? I wanted to put my faith into my brother, but this was just day 3 of being with my pack. And what about Vegeta? If I didn't live up to his expectations, would he kill me like he did to Nappa in our universe?

"King Kai…" I started but I wasn't even sure what to say.

_/Goku… Just follow their lead and lay low. That's the best thing you can do./_

I nodded in agreement, listening to my old friend and mentor. "Lay low. Got it."

_/And one more thing! This is the most important of all./_

I looked up to the ceiling of the pod, as if trying to look up to where King Kai was speaking to me inside my mind. "Yes?"

_/Don't be a hero./_

* * *

We landed on Planet Gantook within the 2-hour slot that Vegeta had declared on the intercom, and we were already met with the people of the planet. They had been waiting for our arrival and were ready to defend their home, and their precious _majani_ that Frieza wanted. I stood with my brother, standing slightly behind him and looking around his large frame to take in the slim, yellow beings that we had to wipe out. I could already tell that they were weak and I could not sense any true ki within them, but they were not what we had to worry about.

Vegeta was standing at the top of the hill we had landed on, his arms over his chest and his body language screaming respect and dominance. His tail was bristled out and lashing behind him, and I knew it meant he was excited. My brother and Nappa were both wagging their tails in excitement, and I fed off of their energy in an almost instinctive manner. My blood was rushing through my veins and my heart was racing, anticipating the first move, unconsciously hoping that it was the Prince who started it. "Frieza is feeling generous today and is going to give you one last chance to take his offer!" Vegeta barked out to the weak people of Gantook below. "Hand over your planet and join his army, or suffer our wrath!"

One of the yellow aliens wearing robes and an intricate headpiece stepped forward with a staff in his hand, pounding it on the ground. "The day we give ourselves over to that White Tyrant is the day we accept the Devil into our heart!"

"Idiots." Raditz snorted and I looked to him, chewing on the inside of my cheek nervously.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly, not wanting to distract Vegeta from his intimidation.

"A weak race should always give themselves over to Frieza. They don't stand a chance against his reinforcements like us and it's best to do as he commands." My brothers whispered back, teaching me some of Frieza's tactics to taking over a population.

"But… if they are weak, why send us? Aren't we supposed to be his most powerful defense?"

The ground under us began to rumble and crack, a low, deafening sound bursting through the openings. I struggled to stand on my two feet, looking all around me to watch smaller creatures rushing to get away from where we were. I gasped when the ground suddenly caved in under my feet, my brother grabbing me by the nape of my neck just in time to keep me from falling down to a putrid smelling gas, all of us floating above the immense hole that had just formed.

"That is why." Raditz pointed down and I watched in amazement as a mammoth sized spiny leg rushed up and began pulling itself up, followed by another and another and another.

Before long, we were staring into the face of a long, giant-sized alien centipede with 3 heads, each one having multiple circular mouths whose teeth moved like chainsaws. It had gassy spikes on it's slimy back and had thousands of tiny eyes that stared at us while we stared right back at it. It arched it's back and began to lift it's body up, opening it's legs to show it's sharp underside full of poisonous spikes and more razor-like teeth, letting out a piercing scream that made my ears ring. The smell that came off of the monster was enough to make me vomit, covering my nose and trying to calm myself down.

"Don't let its slime touch you! Its acid will dissolve your body within minutes!" My brother yelled and let me go, immediately flying away from me and going right into battle with Vegeta and Nappa.

I didn't have time to wait around before one of the massive heads came right for me with it's multiple mouths snapping, making me shriek and fly away from it, shocked from how fast it was as it continued to follow me. I could hear its jaws snapping at me, right on my feet and I fear that it was going to get it's jaws on me and make me a meal. I made a quick turn right before its jaw clamped around my foot and I sped off to my brother who was working with Nappa. They fought in ways I had never seen, unable to pull my eyes away from them as they each came into the monster to blast them in turns, almost like a pack of dogs, frustrating the head. Suddenly, it let out a scream and shot out its poisonous mucus at us.

We all flew off in different directions so that it didn't touch us and I once again found myself avoid the head from before, flipping around to blast it with some of my ki, hitting it in some of its eyes and laughing when it growled. When I glanced over at my brother and Nappa, I realized they were trying to take out it's eyes as well, figuring out that they were completely defenseless without their sight. Blown away by my fellow comrades intelligence in their knowledge of alien-monster fighting, I decided that they could handle themselves and instead I wanted to see how Vegeta was doing.

Blasting more of the eyes of my opponent, I flew over the top of it and looked to see that the Prince was merciless in his attacked against the monster, slicing pieces off of it with his ki and zipping back and forth. I couldn't help staring at how he moved with the way his muscles flexed and the determination in his actions, admiring his cocky smile and fast thinking. Just like the Vegeta in my time, he gave it his all and was relentless with his assaults, never giving his opponent time to take a break or even a breath. I have always been in awe of Vegeta since the first day we met, and see him this way was a treat in and of itself. He didn't just leave his opponents breathless, he left me that way as well.

"Kakarot watch out!" Vegeta barked out suddenly at me and it snapped me out of my daydreaming. Before I knew it, I had gotten hit in the back by one of the acidic spikes of the centipede.

The impact sent me falling to the ground and I could already hear the sounds of burning armor from the acid. Lifting myself from the rubble, I scrambled around to try and take the armor off of me, unsure of how to get the heavy artillery to unlatch and panic set in. Vegeta landed on the ground with a loud thud and ran to my side, kicking me down onto my stomach and jumping on top of me, grabbing at my armor and ripping it clean off of my body. He threw it aside and we both watched as it completely melted away from the deadly acid, each one of us panting from the near death hit. A high-pitched shriek of the monster caught out attention and we looked up to see Raditz and Nappa were working together to control a head, having taken out nearly all of the eyes.

I looked to Vegeta and gave him a thankful smile. "Thank you for that, Vegeta! I thought I was a goner for sure!"

Vegeta hissed at me and pushed me to the ground. "You need to pay attention, Kakarot! You are going to get this pack killed! I won't save you again!" He shorted and blasted away from me, going to help the others.

I pouted a little and then shook it off, realizing I needed to get my head into the game and help to defeat the nasty centipede. I brushed myself off and hurried to join them. Eventually we fell into a perfect fighting rhythm, each of us taking turns on an attack of two of us going in together for a more deadly hit. I had never fought this way before and it was addicting, fulfilling my lust for battle and breaking for just a moment in order to take a breath, only to go back in again. We destroyed on of the heads, and then we followed with another almost moments later. Now that it was the 4 of us, we all went in at the same time, surrounding the snapping jaws and spitting mucus and shooting large amounts of ki at it. With the combined force of our powers, the top it it's head exploded in the back and it's insides burst all over, finally killing the monster. My brother and Nappa let out howls of success, my heart pounding with excitement and I couldn't help tossing my head back and letting out a howl of myself. I was so exhilarated and pumped up from the fight that it just felt so right, amplifying the excitement I had coursing through my body. Sharing this moment with my brother, Nappa, and Vegeta was overwhelming and I wondered how I ever lived my life without them.

I looked over to admire Vegeta's howling but was panicked to see that the monster had raised it's headless body up and was going to crush the Prince by hurling it's entire body on top of him of it with it's teeth-filled underbelly. "Vegeta!" I yelled out and rushed to him, causing him to give me a strange look. A large spike that fell from the monster then hit him from behind, sending him plummeting to the ground.

It was the creatures last assault against us, wanting to crush us in its death and it seemed it might work on the Prince. I flew as fast as I could, watching as Vegeta was ripping at his armor to try to get it off of him before the acid burned through. I grabbed ahold of him and we were both falling to the ground, pulling at the armor with all of my strength and finally breaking the back of it, yanking it over his head and throwing it off to the side. Even though it only took a few seconds of quick work, we had no time to stop ourselves from hitting the ground, creating a large hole in the rocks and dirt. We shook off the pebbles and looked at each other, me grinning and laughing in relief while he just stared in bewilderment.

"Don't make me have to do that again…!" I joked, mocking him in a playful manner from his earlier statement.

Vegeta shook his head and smirked. "A life for a life, Kakarot. Consider yourself repaid."

I opened my mouth to say something else but the smell of the insides of the centipede monster came to my senses, making me look up to see that the enormous creature was just a few feet from dropping on us. Without thinking, I threw myself over Vegeta's body to shield him from getting crushed by the jagged teeth and acidic mucus, shutting my eyes tightly and waiting for the inevitable.

The monster collapsed, making a deafening sound and causing the planet's foundation to rumble and shake, gripping tightly to Vegeta and still expecting to get severely harmed or even killed. Nothing happened to me and it made me open my eyes, looking around to see that there was a humming blue force field surrounding Vegeta and me with the dead creature lying on top of it. Vegeta and I looked at each other, still clinging to each other's bodies as we searched for the answers that our eyes raised.

"You…. Were going to give your life for me…?" Vegeta asked me, slighting out of breath.

I blushed and broke our eye contact, trying to think of the right thing to say, shocked at my own actions. "I…" I started, looking back to him. "You… are my Prince… Why wouldn't I…?" I gave him a shy smile.

Vegeta went to say something to me but the monster began to move over us, making us both look up. The ground shook around us while the spikes and body of the creature began lifting up. I fear that it was still alive, wondering just how we were going to take it out this time and keep it down, especially trapped around some kind of force field. I kept the Prince covered with my body and anticipated the next move of the creature, watching as it completely lifted off of us and the ground, then was tossed off to the side. Both Vegeta and I looked over to see Raditz and Nappa flying towards us, my brother's arm stretched out as a stream of the blue from our force field was connected to us.

"Are you alright?" Raditz asked us in concern, flicking his hand and the blue energy around us disappearing.

"We saw that damn thing was about to crush you like some fucking bugs! Thank the gods Raditz used his brain for once." Nappa hurried over and reached out his hand, pulling Vegeta to his feet.

My brother pulled me up as well, patting my back. "At least I have a force field ability, Nappa." He snorted and then looked to me, smacking me in the back of my head. "Are you fucking crazy?! What were you thinking trying to use yourself as a shield?"

I rubbed the back of my head and looked to my brother, pouting. "Owe! What?! I was doing it to protect him! He's our Prince so we should do it, right?!"

"That beast would have killed you AND Vegeta. There are only a handful of us Saiyans left, Kakarot! The last thing we need is for 2 of us to die!" My brother scolded me, looking quite upset with his fail frizzed out around his waist.

"Hey! Would you two stop bitching?! We have a genocide to complete!" Vegeta barked at both of us, shaking off his near-death experience and blasted off with Nappa towards the people of Gantook.

My brother huffed and shook his head, reaching over to grab me before I left with the others, pressing our foreheads together. "LOOK… If anything happens to you, it's on me. I promised our Father that when we reunited, I would take care of you no matter what. Please do not dishonor him or fail me."

Raditz's words struck me hard, left speechless as he pulled away from me and flew off to join Vegeta and Nappa. My heart ached and I felt flutters in my stomach, the raw emotion of my brother's statement about swearing to our father he would take care of me making me tear up. Maybe if I had known that, I would have been more understanding to what he was trying to do when we first met in my universe. I missed my brother, hating that I didn't get to experience him the way I needed to, betting that there was some questions he could answer for me that Vegeta could not.

"Kakarot c'mon!" Vegeta yelled for me, the screams of the people of Gantook also bringing me back to reality.

"Don't be a hero, Goku…" I took a deep breath and raised into the air, blasting off to join my brother, Nappa, and my Prince.

TBC.

* * *

Swahili Translations:

_nge = Scorpion_

___majani_ = Grass (Weed)


	5. Chapter 5

_If you ever have the chance to go to a rave in California (and don't mind doing some hallucinogen drugs), do it. I think I should also note that I am not a canon "shipper" when it comes to this fandom. My beliefs expressed between the VegetaxBulma pairing and GokuxChichi pairing are something I have always thought and if you disagree (or feel the need to correct me), then piss off. Also, remember to keep in mind the use of Swahili for Saiyan terminology- all new translations are at the bottom of the page. Enjoy the chapter!_

**Summary**: Goku parties it up like a true Saiyan, as well as learning something new about himself.

**Warning**: Drug usage, sex, and slight incest (if you don't like incest, skip the paragraph that has it).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DB/Z/GT. All canon characters belong to Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**INDULGENCE CHAPTER 5**

My heart was racing.

The walls were glittery and metallic.

Lights were flashing all around me.

I swear I could see the air throb around me in time with a thumping bass.

There were bodies everywhere- sweaty, moving, touching, screaming.

I was hot all over and felt icy tingles tease my skin, giving me permanent goose bumps.

We were back on Planet 79 and had done some drops of _nge_, its effects taking a little longer to kick in. When they did, I had never felt more alive and excited, in an almost euphoric state where I swore I could stay like this forever. Instead of running around the planet and causing some serious damage, my brother instead took us to a placed called "Sin" where I was immediately immersed into the crazy nightlife of the planet. Raditz had said it was the best place to experience the full effects of the _nge_ and he wasn't lying. The electronic music and throbbing beats made my high that much better and before I knew it I was in the middle of a moving crowd, dancing to the sounds of intergalactic tunes.

I had no idea where Vegeta or Nappa was, and I had lost my brother what felt like hours ago. It was so easy to lose yourself on the drops I had, and I enjoyed it I think more than necessary. I forgot about the massacre on Gantook, the screaming people, the splattering of blood, even the rush I felt from the terrifying excitement. All that mattered was the spastic sensations in my limbs and the glittering walls, making me gasp and laugh.

"You having a good time, Kakarot?" My brother's voice yelled over the music, appearing at my side with a grin on his face.

His eyes were as red as mine and I had never seen him so relaxed, his heavy arm going around me shoulder and he held me close. Our foreheads pressed together and we were both smiling in a drunken manner. I could hear him purring and it made me giggle. "I'm having a great time!"

"You're handling that _nge_ a lot better than last night!" He smirked and snaked his tail around to move against my leg.

"It's awesome! No wonder you guys do it!" I blushed, feeling his tail moving further up the back of my leg, noticing how close he was now and my heart raced faster.

"Well… I got something else you might _really_ like then…" He purred against my cheek and pulled out a tiny flat container, popping it open to reveal a light pink oral strip. "If you take this, you'll feel like your flying with the gods."

"I'll do it if you do it." I giggled and pushed on his chest with my finger, teasing him.

He shrugged and pulled the pink strip out of its container and then placed it on his tongue. Suddenly, he grabbed a fistful of hair on the back of my neck and pressed our lips together, my body feeling as thought it was engulfed in a tingly fire. When I opened my mouth to gasp, he pushed his tongue inside and squeezed his tail around my thigh. I felt some of the pink strip get transferred into my mouth and melt as our tongues moved together. Almost immediately, my body flushed and my brain exploded with pleasure, finding myself pressed against the wall of the nightclub, my arms around my brother's neck while he pushed into my body.

Whatever he gave me set my loins on fire and all I could think about was tearing my clothes off and indulging in some kind of release. Any release. "Raditz…" I let out a moan, his teeth on my neck and his knee shoved between my legs.

The contact was broken as he was pulled away from me, leaving me panting and whining from the loss. I shook my head and opened my glassy red eyes, seeing the blurred image of Vegeta pushing Raditz into the crowd to join Nappa in something across the club. Our Prince turned to me with a wide smirk, looking just as high as my brother and me, pulling me from the wall and brushing my spandex top with his hand. "I see Raditz gave you some _nishai*_… Potent stuff, isn't it?"

"I'm… so hot… I feel like… I'm on fire…" I groaned, sweat pouring off of my face while my body ached.

"You're definitely hot…" Vegeta smirked, stepping closer to me, his scent filling my senses and making me drool.

"Vegeta…" I looked down at him, whining, feeling wound up and anxious.

"Come with me… I know what you need." The Prince licked his lips and pulled me from the wall, his tail sliding up and down my legs, moving us through the crowd of sweaty bodies and up some stairs to an upper level.

We reached a back room, the music still loud and thumping where we were, the color of red the most prominent in my mind. I was pushed down onto a soft surface, feeling pillows under my head and back, the world around my spinning out of control. I did my best to blink the feeling away and watched as Vegeta crawled onto the bed, sensually moving his smaller body against mine as he moved up. The contact from his form made me shiver, burning up and sweating from the pink strip my brother had me try. Vegeta's nose was under my ear against my neck, his breath prickling my skin like cold pin needles, smelling me.

"Gods… You smell so fucking delicious…." He hissed against my ear, inhaling my scent again. "Better than any other Saiyan I've ever met…" There was a smell that poured off of him as well, sweet and intoxicating that made my eyes roll into the back of my head. "I've had my eye on you since we met… It's about god damn time we have a moment alone…" Vegeta sat up and stripped his top off of his body, throwing it to the side and I couldn't help watching his muscles flex. "I want to pick up where we left off during your initiation…"

I was so confused as to what he was saying, remembering only bits and pieces of my initiation. I closed my eyes and tried my best to bring back any sort of memory, but the fire in my blood from the _nishai_ prevented me from it. I heard fabric ripping and calloused hands feeling my smooth chest, making me shiver again and squirm. "Ah…" I bit my lower lip, more of clothes bring ripped away from my burning body.

My eyes popped open and I gasped, a wonderful wet sensation surrounding the tip of my cock. I sat up and looked down, my face flushing red as I saw Vegeta between my legs, his mouth around the head of my member and he was looking up at me. It was the most erotic thing I had ever seen and my loins were blazing, realizing why I was so wound up and aching for some kind of release. Vegeta smirked around my cock and began to suck, ripping a moan out of me and making me fall back onto the pillows. His strong hands held my hips down and he started moving his head up and down, giving me pleasure unlike any I had ever experienced. I refused to keep my voice down, the mix of drugs and stimulation blowing my mind, gripping the pillows under me to keep from falling off of the face of the planet. I arched my back and my head tossed back and forth, the head of my cock sliding down Vegeta's throat. My breath was ragged as I couldn't take it anymore, jerking my hips up and letting out a whine of pleasure, finally getting the release I was so desperate for. Stars exploded in my mind and I was engulfed in a white heat, feeling pleasure from the top of my head to the tips of my toes, nearly sobbing with elation from having such an intense orgasm.

"You taste as delicious as you smell, Kakarot…" Vegeta was growling in my ear, licking his lips.

"Vegeta…" I was panting, sweat dripping down onto the pillows, still aching.

He was sitting on my stomach, an erection bulging in his spandex bottoms and my loins throbbed from the sight. I never thought I would crave another man, I never thought I would ache and burn for a muscular form, but oh gods how I wanted to devour the Prince on top of me. My fellow Saiyans have awakened more in me than I thought possible, and this new experience was invigorating.

"Ve… geta…." I whined out, as if asking for something—anything.

"What, Kakarot…? What do you want…?" The Prince was smirking, having no shame as his hand went down his own body and he started rubbing his own erection in front of me.

"M-…. More….." I hissed and finally let out a growl of frustration, my cock rock hard again.

Vegeta chuckled and leaned down from the bed to grab something he had on the floor, lifting back up and popping open a slim container full of pink strips. He placed some _nishai_ on his tongue and leaned down to me, back to stroking himself as we finally kissed. I eagerly accepted the contact and sought out the pleasure drug in his mouth, our tongues sliding together as he both moaned when it took effect within seconds. I was lost again from the burning pleasure throughout my body, letting go of any shred of control I thought I had as my legs were spread apart and I was all but begging Vegeta for another release.

I needed it.

I was desperate for it.

And oh, did he give it to me.

* * *

_I came into Capsule Corporation one afternoon, seeking out Vegeta as I was eager for a good spar. Chichi had finished screaming at me over something I failed to pay attention to and told me to get lost for a few hours. The best way to let out my frustration and forget about home for a good while was to let off some steam with Vegeta. I followed my rival's ki and came around the corner to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway as it seemed I walked into a very tense conversation between him and Bulma. _

_My blue-haired friend looked to be in tears while Vegeta was scowling and looking away from her with his arms over his chest, fingers digging into his own biceps. We were all used to the fights that they had, chalking it up to the fact they were both stubborn, hot-headed people. Even I wondered sometimes why they were together, but it was none of my business. And yet, the scene before me was something completely different from what everyone was used to. There was real pain here, real frustration, even resentment. _

"_O-oh! I… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!" I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head and unsure whether to run out of there or continue to stand there like an idiot. _

_Vegeta snorted and stormed out of the kitchen, pushing me aside with his shoulder and disappeared down the hall. Bulma went to the kitchen table and I watched as she crumbled into a chair, hiding her tear-stained face from me. My stomach was in knots and I felt sick, nervous about what had just happened and knowing I wasn't supposed to see any of it. I couldn't walk away from Bulma now, no matter how much I wanted to, knowing she needed someone there. I swallowed my apprehension and sat next to her, reaching over to gently put my hand on her back. _

"_Bulma… is everything OK?" I asked quietly._

_She sniffled and removed her head from her arms, wiping the tears that stained her face from makeup. She still avoided eye contact with me, looking out of the window and we both watched as Vegeta came out to the GR and went inside. Bulma choked on a sob but refused to let it out anymore while I was here, always so strong and stubborn. "I'm just… I'm done, Goku. I can't do it anymore with him." She finally spoke, her voice cracking with the pain she was feeling. _

_I bit my lower lip, this sort of subject matter foreign to me, not even knowing what to do when Chichi would cry. "Um… What… happened?"_

"_What hasn't happened, Goku?" She snorted and looked at me, her eyebrows knitted together in a frown. "That man is impossible! He's been on Earth for over 25 years now, and he still screams about his Pride and his dead fucking race and expects me to sympathize for him! And yet he never does the same for me. He could care less about anyone but himself." _

_I pouted a little, having some sense of pride in my dead race because of him, but I knew better than to defend the Prince at this moment. "I… I'm sorry, Bulma… You guys fight all the time though, don't you?" She looked at me when I asked and I swallowed. "Oh! I just mean… you seem more upset than usual this time…! That's all…" I put my hands up in submission. _

_She sighed and her head hung in defeat, a tear slipping out of her eye. "We bicker at each other and argue… He's actual quite docile most of the time, but…" She trailed off, taking a deep breath. _

"_But…?" _

"_He approached me today and demanded that I give him another male heir. It was completely out of the blue and he acted as if I was just supposed to open my legs and give him what he wanted." She sighed and reached over for a pack of cigarettes that was on the windowsill, pulling out one of the toxic sticks and lighting it with a lighter from her pocket. This was definitely over my head, but I was trapped. If I left now, I would never be allowed back. "I told him that he had a perfectly good son who was successful and admired by the whole city, but that wasn't good enough for Vegeta. Apparently I've ruined Trunks by sticking him in a suit and putting behind a desk, instead of letting him be a warrior. I then told him that I was too old and too tired to raise another child and Goku, you would have thought I spit in his face. For the love of Kami, I'm over 50!" She took a long drag on the cigarette and I scrunched my nose from the smell of the tobacco. I didn't even know what to say, but I felt it was just best I let her vent without any of my input. She did have a point about her age, remembering Chichi saying something about Bulma going through menopause and how we were all lucky that she couldn't have anymore of Vegeta's kids. On the other hand, I thought Vegeta had a point in how Trunks turned out. I always thought that the boy could have been so much better as a fighter than a businessman, much like how Gohan turned out to be a teacher, but there was no sense in arguing that point. _

"_You know…" Bulma blew out a plume of smoke and shook her head, looking back out of the window. "Sometimes… I wish I had stayed with Yamcha. He may have been a moron, but at least he still cares about me and never treated me like some breeding machine. Yeah we were young when we were first together, but at least he wasn't as damaged as the 'Prince of All Saiyans.' I don't know what I was doing thinking I could fix Vegeta." She ran her fingers through her hair and I watched as tears welled up in her pretty blue eyes again. "Yamcha says he still loves me and he will always wait for me… Even to this day, he says he is waiting for me…" She then looked at me with her pretty blue eyes. _

"_Do you know… Vegeta told me he loved me only one time…? It was that night after the whole Majin Buu fiasco… We had made love all night and he let me hold him and stroke his hair and kiss his shoulders… And he just said it. I thought… after that, he was going to be different and be that new man I had been trying for 10 years to fix. And for a short while, he was. I got pregnant that night, and he actually seemed excited over a new child. Then Bra was born and he got this… look… completely disappointment—all because I had a girl. 25 years, 2 kids and several life changing experiences later, and I've only been told he loved me once. And today… he said he didn't mean it." She shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes, butting out the cigarette. _

_I was shocked at what she was telling me. I had assumed this entire time that they finally shared love and passion and that was why they settled down and had children. I knew Vegeta cared for Bulma; I assumed he really loved her, especially after losing her to Majin Buu. But Bulma was revealing to me their secret world full of assumptions, heartache, and selfishness._

"'_Love is for the weak.' He told me. 'Because of weakness like that, I couldn't defeat Majin Buu. Because of that weakness, I can never defeat Kakarot.' He just went on and on…. I've put up with all of his bullshit and cold attitude because I thought this whole time he loved me, but I was wrong. So wrong…" She finally took a deep breath and stood up from the table, looking over at me and putting her hand on my arm. _

"_Thank you for listening to me, Goku… You're a good friend. I… I'm going to call Yamcha…"_

* * *

I woke up completely startled and wildly sick to my stomach, a loud crash pulling me from my slumber. I looked around frantically, trying to figure out where I was and what had happened earlier. I shook my head and blinked, trying to stop the room from spinning but it was no use, causing me to lurch over the side of the bed I was on and vomiting out whatever I had consumed that night. I panted and gasped, spitting out the rest of the bile in my mouth and pulled myself back up to lay back on the bed.

I opened my eyes and looked around to see I was no longer in the red bedroom of the nightclub, but instead it seemed I was back in our living quarters. I sat up a little, realizing I wasn't in the living room either, but someone's bedroom. Slowly, I looked over the other side of the bed and gasped to see that Vegeta was on the floor with a lamp broken around him, figuring out that was the crash that had woke me up. "Vegeta…!" I forced myself out of the bed regardless of how sick I was and went to his side, taking him by the arm.

"Nnn…" Vegeta groaned as I lifted him up and helped to set him back on the bed.

"Are you ok…?" I asked, feeling his head and making sure he hadn't hurt himself.

He said nothing to me and I figured he had fallen back asleep. I let out a sigh of relief and laid back against the headboard of the bed, looking around the room and trying to think back to the events that had happened earlier. Although I had done my fair share of galactic narcotics, I was able to remember a majority of the evening. My body flushed and my face burned as I remembered intense kiss I shared with my brother, and then the drug-induced sex I had had with the Prince. The things he did to me were unlike anything I had ever done or had done to me, pulling orgasms from me within minutes and leaving me a trembling mess of desire. Not only had he pulled one from me by his mouth, but also he had pushed my legs apart and did something even dirtier, vaguely remembering being penetrated until I came again and then passed out. The memory suddenly made me hot and I looked down to see a large tent in the covers, gasping and covering myself with a pillow.

How in the world did I allow this to happen? Sex was the last thing on my mind, and the fact that I got myself involved with another man –Vegeta of all people—let me in a state of panic. What have I done? Why did I do this? Suddenly I started to regret coming to this time, having crossed a line that completely contradicted my beliefs and personality and wondered if I could ever recover.

I never felt sex was that important, nor did I engage in it very often. My first experience with sex was awkward and shameful, and I was nervous to do it after that. It was that evening after Chichi and I were suddenly married, and I was still confused as to what was going on and why I had to come to her home and stay with her for the night. She had me sit on the bed and she disappeared in the closet for a few moments, only to come out in a revealing nightgown that left nothing to the imagination. She started to kiss me and touch me, taking my hands and making me grab her breasts and feel her skin. I wasn't sure what to do or how to feel, ultimately left uncomfortable and confused even further. It was when she took my hand and put my fingers inside her panties that it all changed in my head. I felt something wet and smelled something new coming off of her and my body began to tingle and get warm. She explained we were going to consummate our marriage and officially become husband and wife, then proceeded to rub herself against my cock until I was fully erect. The wetness I got to feel on my fingers was suddenly around my member and it felt so wonderful that I lost control of myself, already ejaculating before anything else happened. She laughed at me for my overexcitement and figured it was because it was my first time, saying she would be patient. The second time was completely different. I couldn't contain myself and ended up tearing into her and making her scream until I jumped off of her. The third time I ended up biting her and nearly breaking her collarbone, being pushed away and scolded for even wanting to relieve myself. The fourth time I all but forced her to let me finish, trying my best to be gentle but it was too difficult for me because of my strength and lack of experience. She had come on to me and wanted me to have sex with her, but each time I tried it was a wreck. It was that fourth time that she ended up becoming pregnant with Gohan and then sex was forbidden. I was almost relieved that we didn't have to do it anymore, and it was years before we did it again with the same results of it ending too soon or I ended up hurting her. When I came back to live again after Majin Buu, we tried one last time but she stopped us midway, deciding she didn't want to do it anymore with me. I was too rough, too selfish, and I never gave her pleasure. The one time I decided to touch myself and relieve the pressure in my loins, Chichi had walked in on my and nearly lost her mind, screaming that I was filthy and full of sin and forbade me from doing it again. Even if I had been hurting her, I still resented her for introducing me to something I was ashamed of and couldn't stop myself from, instead seeking out Vegeta and beating the crap out of each other whenever I got that urge.

Thinking of Vegeta brought me back to the situation at hand, looking to the sleeping young Prince. I couldn't stop myself from admiring his features that he was still growing into, lacking all of the scars and large muscles that my Vegeta had in my universe. Unconsciously, I reached over and gently stroked Vegeta's jaw, my heart beginning to race from just touching him. My eyes moved over his face and then down the contours of his body, looking at the muscles of his back and then to his round rump, blushing finally. I looked down to see I was hard as a rock and it made me whine, throwing my arm over my eyes and trying to breathe through it, as was what I always did.

Suddenly I yelped when I felt a hand grab my erection, taking my arms away to see that Vegeta was awake with his hand between my legs. "W-What are you doing?!" I asked and scrambled to sit up in the bed, careful not to yank myself away from his hard grip on my member.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" He asked, looking at me with his sharp onyx eyes. I bit my lower lip to prevent a moan from escaping as his hand moved up and down, pumping my cock.

"Y-You don't have to do that…!" I whined and tried to pull away, fighting internally on staying and letting him pleasure me or escaping to drown in my shame.

"Fine. Deal with that yourself then." The prince snorted and took his hand away, making me groan from the lost contact and he turned over, giving me his bare back.

I blinked a little, baffled from how nonchalant he was about the sexual touches he had been giving me. I bit my lower lip again and stared down at my erection, the pressure from his hand having felt great. I moved my hand down and gave myself a squeeze, letting out a ragged breath as I got some kind of relief from how hard I was. Maybe if I could make it to the bathroom… At the state I was in, there was no form of fighting that could make this go away.

"Can I watch?" I heard Vegeta's young voice asked again, the man looking over his shoulder with a smirk.

"W-Watch?!" I gawked at him, flabbergasted at such a question.

"Did I stutter?" Vegeta propped his head up on his elbow, looking at me with a smirk, still having some redness in his eyes from earlier that evening. "Why are you so shy all of a sudden? Just an a couple hours ago you were begging for more. So what's the problem?"

"Y-You took advantage of me…! I wasn't in my right mind…" I blushed furiously and looked away from him, my erection still jutting up, contradicting what I was saying.

Finally he stood up and scowled at me, looking very much like the Prince I knew in my universe. "So what? You asked for it, so I gave it to you. If anything, you owe me now. You know, you're a real fucked up Saiyan, Kakarot. Don't act like I don't know you didn't even touch those people of Gantook, either."

My stomach flipped and I was sick again, the feeling of nausea killing my erection and making me break out into a cold sweat. I was nervous from being caught over my lack of genocidal actions, nervous from the obvious fact of how wildly turned on I had gotten from being intimate with a man, and especially nervous over hurling out my insides again from all of the drugs I had taken earlier. My hands were shaking from my physical reaction to my nerves and I swallowed, glancing at Vegeta. "W-Well… you and the others seemed to have a good hand on those people…" I defended myself poorly.

"We are a pack, Kakarot. We do everything together. We brought you into our pack and we expect you to do what we do." He shook his head at me, giving me a snort. I've some to learn that the snort of a Saiyan wasn't a clearing of the nasal cavity, but the equivalent of an eye roll.

"You're the first Saiyans I've been around! How can you expect me to act like you do?" I looked to him with my eyebrows furrowed, honestly wanting to know. It seemed no matter what universe I was in, the Prince still held high expectations of me to be just like him.

Vegeta simply growled and rolled on the bed, giving me his back again. I assumed he felt just as I looked—miserable. "If you're not going to fuck me, then get out."

I was baffled from how casual he was about sex with me. I've always been under the impression that intimacy with another person was supposed to be special and shared between someone you loved, so this form of uncaringness was new and foreign to me. Has Vegeta always been this way? Is this why Bulma confided in me how she felt like nothing more than a breeding machine to him? It was too much for me to handle and I was happy that he was going to let me leave. I dragged myself out of his warm bed, careful not to step into the vomit from before, and left before he changed his mind.

I didn't even make it to the couch as the sickness hit me again, hurrying to the bathroom to throw up once again. Hugging the toilet and resting my cheek on the rim, I made myself comfortable where I was, spending the rest of the evening sick as a dog.

* * *

"Kakarot… Hey…! Are you still alive?" A familiar voice pulled me out of my slumber, a strong hand shaking my shoulders a little.

My eyes cracked open and I saw my brother kneeling beside of me, looking slightly amused. I looked around slightly to see that I was still in the messy bathroom of our living quarters, my head pounding again with a hangover. He helped me to sit up and wiped my cheek with a scrunch of his nose. "What… time is it…?" I asked, my voice hoarse and cracked from vomiting all night.

"5 hours passed sunrise." Raditz grunted, pulling me to him and digging his fingers into my hair, spreading my locks apart and feeling over my scalp. It caused a purr to erupt from my chest and make me close my eyes, feeling relaxed and comforted from my confusion. He continued to move his fingers through my hair, inspecting my head and seeming like he was grooming me. "Have a little too much fun last night? Looks like you banged your head up." He chuckled, flicking away some dried blood that he found from the back of my head.

I winced and hissed as he found a wound, having no idea how it got there. "I… I guess…" I sighed, still enjoying the feeling of his fingers in my hair despite the bump on the head I gave myself.

"I take it you didn't do stuff like that while on Earth?" Raditz asked, continuing to groom me.

"There are a lot of things you all do that I don't." I stated, not wanting to give much away about a past I had to constantly lie about. "Can I… ask you a question…?" I looked over my shoulder. He grunted at me again and I cleared my throat. "So… I… didn't know that Vegeta was gay…"

Raditz stopped grooming me and leaned over my shoulder to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "Gay? What's that mean?"

I blinked from his confusion but then remembered that I was using an Earth term with him. "Oh! It means… liking someone of the same sex…"

"Earth actually made a word for that?" My brother stared at me.

"You… don't have a term for it?"

"Yeah. It's called 'Wanna fuck?'" Raditz chuckled and finally took his hands out of my hair. I blushed and looked away from him, looking down at my hands to see I had healing cuts on my knuckles. "What's wrong?" My brother pushed me a little, still chuckling.

"Life out here is just so different. You are all so… open to things. Even sexuality." I looked back to him.

"Kakarot, our life expectancy while under Frieza's control is very short. We don't have time to waste on discriminating against someone we decide to take to bed. Sex is sex, Kakarot. In the end, all that matters is that you get off today because who the hell knows what is going to happen to you tomorrow."

What Raditz was saying made perfect sense. Earth was full of all sorts of discriminations and rules and expectations when it came to anything, and sexuality was a huge issue. I was raised without truly knowing the difference between a boy and a girl, and when I finally experienced sex it was only with a woman. I remembered Chichi was very passionate about gay people and how it was wrong, so I started just accepting her ideas instead of forming my own opinion. I looked to my brother as if I had come to a revelation, dumbfounded again from how wise he was and how me made me think.

"Aside from that, we Saiyans are a very masculine race and females were limited. It is more common for a male to take another male for a mate or bed partner—in fact, is was more preferred. I guess you could say it's in our blood." He shrugged and stood up, taking me by the hand and helping me to my feet. "For a Saiyan who was around those Earth rules, you sure do love the company of males." He then smirked and gave me a wink, the memory of us having quite the passionate kiss coming to my mind.

I laughed nervously and I could tell my face was red, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. "D-Does that rule of 'who cares' apply to siblings too?" I couldn't help asking.

He just smirked even wider and patted my bum, his eyes scanning me up and down and causing a shiver to run up my spine. I shook it off and stepped away from him, rubbing the back of my head and still trying to laugh off my nerves. I didn't get very far as I bumped into a very irate Prince, the young Saiyan immediately pushing me away from him. "Watch where you're going, you fucking baka!" He barked and I could have sworn it was the Vegeta from my universe.

I stumbled over and sat down on the couch, looking at him with a deep blush. Now that I was sober, events that took place last night were more prominent in my brain. The noises I made, the things he did, how my body felt like it was exploding when I had an orgasm…

"Kakarot!" Vegeta barked again and I gasped, snapping out of my daze.

"Huh?" I looked to him again, trying my best to get my body to cool down.

"I said you and I are going to go spar. So let's GO." He snorted at me and left the room.

Raditz and I were left standing in the living room, my brother's tail flicking while I was fidgeting with a pillow that was over my lap. I could sense the older Saiyan's eyes on me and I swallowed. Before he could start asking me questions about what had happened between the Prince and I, I quickly got up and hurried out of the living room to grab some clothes and armor. Did Vegeta remember as much as I did? Was he still feeling the effects of all the psychedelics we took? Finding a pair of armor Raditz wore and some spandex bought especially for me, I quickly got dressed and rushed to catch up with Vegeta, hoping possibly to talk to him about last night.

As well as investigate my attractions some more.

* * *

Our spar was quite the experience for me as I was able to finally see just how strong I truly was. In good Vegeta fashion, the Prince never let up on his onslaught of attacked against me, moving far faster than the eye could see. Planet 79 had a wide-open area across the small planet that was meant specifically for training and once we arrived, the others scattered with good reason. Vegeta threw me across the rocks and assaulted me with scalding hot ki blasts, following with punches and kicks all over my body. I was able to get in a few good hits and chase after him for a moment, but he was in his element and used the scenery around us to get the upper hand. We ended with him thrashed me down onto a boulder and landed on my lower back with the heel of his foot, making me scream with pain and surprise. Needless to say, he kicked my ass.

Vegeta landed beside of me with grace, his arms over his chest and he was panting a little. I looked up at him and shook my head to clear the rubble from my hair, wondering what he was thinking, seeing that his eyes were still a little red. "Feel better?" I asked and gave a slight grin.

"I do actually." He uncrossed his arms and finally sat beside of me, cracking his neck and looking out at the destruction we had made. "You're stronger than I thought."

I raised myself from the hole I was in and shrugged off the pain, my limbs throbbing, looking to the young Prince. "Yeah…?"

"You're still the weakest, but not as weak as I had assumed." He sniffed and rubbed his red nose.

"That's good at least…" I chuckled and watched as some blood dribbled down from his nose, immediately concerned. I hadn't landed a single punch to his face, so I wasn't sure what it was from. "Are you ok?"

Vegeta wiped his nose again and finally spat out some blood, clearing his throat and shaking his head. "Yeah. Just some fucking _bomba*_ that I did before we left. Must have been a bad hit." He wiped the blood from his nose onto his armor and looked to me.

"After last night, I would think you wouldn't want to put anything else into your body. I know I'm still trying to recover."

He shrugged and leaned back onto his hands, looking out at the rubble again. "You get used to it. It becomes a part of your everyday life, especially out here when there's nothing better to do than drink, dose up and fuck."

That last word had me slightly flustered again, rubbing the nape of my neck and looking away from him. "Vegeta… About… last night…" I started, unsure of what to say.

"Kakarot, I was fucked out of my head last night. Don't worry about it." He waved it off to my surprise.

"B-But…"

"I got what I wanted." Vegeta looked right at me. "Apparently so did you. So move on."

I frowned a little at him, getting the sense that what I thought was a life-changing event was nothing more than a drug induced one-night stand. "I… I don't… understand. Why do you think I just wanted to do all of that?"

Vegeta finally laughed in amusement, looking over at me and he pushed my arm. "Are you kidding me? Kakarot, you've been gawking at me ever since we met! I've caught you staring at me, talking about me, even enticing me with your scent! Then when we finally fucked, you didn't want me to touch you again. The fuck else was going on?" He snorted and laughed a little again.

I opened my mouth to rebuttal but stopped myself, thinking about what he had said and it dawned on me that what he said made sense. I'm sure my constant staring and friendly nature came across very different to this Vegeta, and I felt guilty for leading him on. When I glanced at him, his eyes were closed and he was humming to himself, not seeming too bothered by my actions of unconscious flirting. I gave a sigh and ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm sorry, Vegeta… I wasn't raised with other Saiyans so I guess I'm not sure how to act around you guys…"

"You're a fucking _kituko*_, that's for sure." Vegeta smirked to himself and opened his red eyes, looking to me. "But you're with us now, Kakarot. Stop being so stuck up your own ass. You need to get past your Earth behavior and indulge in your Saiyan side."

Indulge in my Saiyan side… Wasn't that the entire reason I decided to come to this universe? I wanted to get to know my brother. I wanted to travel the universe and fight along side of my comrades. I wanted to watch Vegeta grow and learn why he had become so cold and angry. If indulging in my Saiyan side meant doing things or participating in things I have never done before, especially in a universe where I had the opportunity to leave without attachments, then why not do it?

I smiled to myself and chuckled. Then I looked over to the Prince who still looked high as a kite and leaned over, pressing my lips against his. He sighed against the kiss and I felt my cheeks start to get warm, a smell pouring off of him that made me drool.

Why not indulge?

TBC.

* * *

Swahili Translations:

_Nishai_ = Ecstasy

_Bomba_ = Pipe (but is also swahili street slang for cocaine)

_Kituko_ = Freak


	6. Chapter 6

_I like creative initiative on certain situations. As you can see, I do that a lot. The same goes for this chapter. I apologize up front for the lack of "fun" stuff, but next chapter will make up for it. Please keep in mind the use of Swahili for Saiyan terminology- all new translations are at the bottom. Enjoy!_

**Summary**: The fun and games are over.

**Warning**: Drug abuse.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. All canon characters belong to Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**INDULGENCE CHAPTER 6**

The fun and partying only lasted for another evening before my world turned into a nightmare.

My beautiful young Prince that I had decided to indulge with had overdosed on _bomba_ and had had a full-blown heart attack, foaming at the mouth and gasping for air as if he was a fish out of water. I had never seen someone's face turn his shade of blue-purple so fast before choking and collapsing in front of me, his body twitching and his once tan skin going pale. I had been too intoxicated to think it was anything serious, even going as far as laughing at his reaction from snorting the white powder, until my brother all but hurled me out of the way from smoking a long glass pipe to grab the Prince in fear and shake him. When I saw the white bubbles at the corner of his mouth and the blue veins pulsing on his forehead, it was then that I vaguely realized that Vegeta's life was in danger. In a rush of colors and sounds, I found myself in the medic of Planet 79 starting to withdrawal from _nge_ and something else they simply called _kibonge*_, sweating and shivering at the same time, vomiting in a trashcan off to the side.

Throwing up half of the food I had eaten had helped to sober me up enough to have me remember the rest of the evening. The Prince had in fact had a heart attack form the amount of _bomba_ he had snorted, everything working too fast for his heart and brain to process and causing his body to shut down. When the medics had their hands on him, all they could do was stick him in a regeneration tank and hope for the best. It didn't take long before the news got to Frieza and we were to be immediately escorted to his ship, being ordered to stay put until the escort came.

Raditz looked miserable as we sat in the lobby of the medical ward, pacing back and forth and whipping his tail around anxiously. If there is something I've come to learn about my brother since being with this new group, he was the one that seemed to be in constant worry. "Raditz… is everything ok?" I asked him, watching him walk back and forth.

"This isn't good. Every time we have an incident like this and Frieza calls us in for questioning, something bad always happens." He huffed and sat next to me, only to stand back up and continue moving.

"This has happened before?" I tilted my head in curiosity, surprised from this information.

"Almost every time we are home for more than a few days. It's easier to get galactic narcotics here on Planet 79 and it's the first thing Vegeta wants."

My eyes were wide with slight surprise. "Every time…?" I hadn't taken Vegeta for someone to continue to let himself lose control the way he did when he took the intense drugs considering how he was now in my universe.

"If you ask me, I think he's an _kulevya_.*"

"A what?"

"He's hooked on the stuff. Especially that bomba. He thinks it enhances his fighting, I think it makes him a fucking lunatic." Raditz finally sat next to me and sighed, his leg bouncing up and down with his nerves.

I glanced over at Nappa who had been silent the whole time, looking as if he was pondering the very thing Raditz had been talking about. I too let out a sigh and looked down at my hands in my lap, processing the fact that Vegeta was addicted to space drugs. "Poor Vegeta…"

"Poor Vegeta? There ain't nothing poor about his situation, Kakarot." Nappa finally spoke up, grimacing at me for the pity I had for Vegeta. "You don't go through what he does and not come out of it pure and good. He's only about 18 summers and has seen things and done things you can't imagine, Kakarot. When he was only 6, he was assigned to wipe out a small planet so that Frieza could take its resources. He has learned not to say no at an early age, and you can thank Frieza for that. Don't take pity on the Prince because he has an escape when he's not being a slave to that tyrant. If you ask me, it keeps him sane and alive."

I bit back my embarrassment for being scolded by the bald Saiyan, looking away from him in a submissive manner. I had never considered Vegeta's drug usage as a positive thing for him, and I wasn't sure I was still accepting of it.

"You have to find something out here to take your mind off of the reality of your situation, Kakarot." Nappa spoke up, his voice not as harsh as before. I looked back at him, wondering what else he had to say. "If all you have is the slaughter and manipulation of powers, you'll go mad. Having an escape may not save you, but it will keep you alive just a little longer. I have my _danguros_, Raditz has his _boza_, and Vegeta has his _bangi_*. And you…" He smirked, his handlebar mustache arching up with his lips, "You like _nge_ and sex."

I blushed now, Nappa hitting it right on the head what I enjoyed recently. The drops of the white scorpion made everything delightful and gave me whimsical feelings while the sex was the delicious cherry on top. It was more obvious now that I couldn't be against Vegeta's habits when I had my very own that I felt I needed constantly. Especially when I had my own scorpion that I bought with my own quasicrystals so I could do it whenever I wanted.

"Vegeta takes it too far, Nappa." My brother interjected, pulling me out of my thoughts. "We shouldn't have to constantly take him to the medic because he over does it. And now we have Frieza breathing down our necks again! Who knows what the hell he will do with us."

"Raditz, all you ever do is worry. Calm the fuck down. There's nothing we can even do about it, so don't shit yourself." Nappa snorted and shook his head.

I watched as my brother scowled, his chest puffing up and his tail frizzing out. It was the signs of aggression and I fed off of his energy, feeling my heart start to race and my adrenaline begin to build. When my brother growled, Nappa was on his feet and he and Raditz were staring one another down, sizing each other up with lashing tails. They had a habit of doing this more often than not, and I wondered if they even liked each other. If given the choice, I was willing to bet they would rather not be stuck together in a pack if the rest of our people were alive.

"Oh Gods, here we go. We can't leave you on this awful planet for more than a few sunsets without one of you trying to kill each other." A feminine voice caught us all off guard and we looked over to see that the tall, green-haired beauty Zarbon was coming our way. "I'm shocked to see that you even kept this mongrel alive." The alien pointed at me and I frowned, not liking to be referred to as a dog.

"My name is Kakarot." I blurted and I swear I thought Raditz was going to piss himself.

Zarbon stopped and turned to me, his green eyebrow lifted and he was staring at me with hate in his amber eyes. "I don't care if your name is Bloody Diarrhea, you disrespectful ape. I will call you whatever I damn well feel like." He approached me with a glare, getting right into my face. "And if you have a problem with that, then we can go take care of this right now."

The power that poured off of this alien was immense and instinctively I knew not to provoke the situation any further. Now that I was as weak as I was before I met Raditz, I was sure that this pretty face would tear me apart. I wasn't sure what to make of Zarbon and I was curious to how he ended up being Frieza's main man. The last time we had interacted was when I was deliriously hungry and I swear he had been trying to sexually assault me, but it was untelling from the state I was in. And now here he was, threatening my life just because I corrected him on my name. I never met Zarbon in my universe because of the killing spree Vegeta had gone on on Namek, and I am thankful that I never did. Just because he was gorgeous didn't mean he was nice.

"Zarbon, please forgive my brother for his actions." My brother was at my rescue, pushing me away from the alien and standing strong. "He's still new to everything here and we haven't had the opportunity to train him properly in his etiquette." Raditz looked over at me with a frown, not enjoying my behavior to the commanding officer of Frieza's regime.

Zarbon gave another look at me and raised his nose in a snotty manner, his sharp eyes back on my brother. "You get to use that excuse just this one time. The next time he disrespects me, I will paint my face with his blood. Do you understand?"

Raditz nodded reluctantly and shot me another look. "You have my word he won't do it again."

"Good." Zarbon stated and took a step closer to my brother, smoothing his hand over his chest and then giving him a good smack on his cheek, pushing him out of his way and headed towards the door with the regeneration tanks in them. "All of you monkeys get your shit together and head to the ship. Frieza has an assignment for you."

The green-haired beauty disappeared into the room that held Vegeta, and I was immediately concerned for the Prince. I looked to my brother who had a nasty welt on his cheek from the smack and he was growling, glaring at the door. Nappa looked amused, apparently knowing better than my brother and I to keep his mouth shut and to do what he was told. "Raditz, are you ok?" I asked, coming up to him.

"Please. Raditz likes getting smacked around by that damn reptile." Nappa was snickering, his eyes filled with amusement as he teased my brother.

"I do not!" Raditz barked at him, a blush going over his cheeks for a few seconds. "I don't know where you got the impression that I enjoy that fucking asshole!" His tail had frizzed out twice its usual size and the large Saiyan stormed away, going around the corner to get away from the teasing.

I looked at Nappa, bewildered from my brother's reaction from being teased. I couldn't help thinking that he was in fact weak for the cold alien man. "Is that true?" I asked, still staring in the direction my brother took off.

"Eh, who the hell knows? I caught him staring at Zarbon's ass a while ago and I just keep fucking with him about it since I know it gets a rise out of him. That damn reptile is attractive I'll give him that, but Vegeta would shit if there was anything more than that with Raditz."

That was a curious thing to consider, and I was struck with sudden thoughts of my brother and Vegeta actually being together. Needless to say, it made my chest tighten and my blood boil, surprising me from the reaction. "Why… is that?"

"Vegeta hates Zarbon. Not only that, but Zarbon is the enemy. It would be a betrayal to our pack and our race if Raditz pursued him—or even fucked him. Simple as that."

I let out a sigh of relief, happy to know that Vegeta and Raditz weren't sleeping together the way that I suddenly was. I'm not sure why I had made myself jealous with such thoughts, but as far as I was concerned in this universe, Vegeta was sleeping with _me_. And I wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

We were back on Frieza's ship within the hour and Vegeta was in a more advanced regeneration tank, healing whatever ailments he had from the drug overdose. There was nothing more we could do for him, so instead we were face to face with the white tyrant that was in control of half of space so far. He was sitting in his hovering throne with a scowl on his face, the cyan-skinned alien standing at his side with his arms over his chest. This time, we all bent down on one knee and kept our heads lowered so we didn't lose them.

"Why is it that you monkeys can't stay home longer than a couple of days before causing destruction?" Frieza asked, his voice tight with annoyance.

Neither one of us spoke, our heads still lowered. I kept my mouth shut and fought the urge to glance up at him, remembering how nearly impossible it was to defeat him on Namek when I was finally Super Saiyan. There would be no way I could take him now.

"Sir, if you want my opinion, they are more trouble than they are worth. We have soldiers with immense strength that would do a better job than they do." Zarbon spoke up and I was stunned from how quick he wanted to get rid of us.

"I don't want your opinion, Zarbon." Frieza sounded slightly annoyed and I let out a sigh of relief. "Regardless of how sloppy they are, they are still the strongest we have and can wipe out a planet in a few hours. Unless you would like to take over what they do."

I heard Zarbon stutter and clear his throat. "No, Lord Frieza. My apologies."

I heard Frieza give a chuckle and his throne levitated over to Nappa, all of us lifting our heads now to give him our full attention. He went to Nappa for the simple reason that he was next in command in our pack, and now had to answer for us instead of Vegeta. "Nappa… Why is it that you cannot control your Prince?" Frieza asked.

I watched Nappa swallow but he stayed confident. It kept me at ease to know my Omega was staying strong for us, my instincts controlling the better part of me these days with my pack. "Prince Vegeta is still quite young, Lord Frieza… He has quite a bit of growing up to do."

"I'd say he does. You have been in charge of him since he was a child… I'm starting to think that it might be _you_ who is the problem."

Nappa swallowed again and I started to feel the cold prickling of panic whispering against the back of my neck. I feared that Frieza was going to kill Nappa and immediately wondered what would happen to the universe without him. Would Vegeta completely lose his mind since he wouldn't have a leash on him? Would they ever come to Earth? Would Raditz take over command? I had never considered my actions that I took part in with my comrades could mean getting them killed in the way they weren't supposed to. Would it change my own universe, like a butterfly effect?

"I can assure you that isn't the problem, my Lord…" Nappa chose his words carefully, speaking calmly so as not to get a rise out of the white lizard.

"So then what is it?" Frieza crossed his arms over his chest, his eyebrow lifted in curiosity.

"I think Vegeta isn't stimulated enough… Maybe he needs a more difficult assignment or something along those lines. Whenever we come back to Planet 79, he still has a lot of energy in him that he doesn't know how to maintain properly. It all comes with age, Lord Frieza. He is still just a kid."

I glanced to Raditz, who also looked to me, the both of us trying to read the situation together. Could Nappa speak out against Frieza and the assignments that he distributed to us? I didn't know the tyrant very long in my own universe, but I learned quickly he did not appreciate criticisms of any kind. Regardless of mine and my brother's fears, Frieza actually seemed to think about what Nappa was saying. He glanced over at Zarbon and finally spoke, "Zarbon, what do you think we can throw Vegeta's way?"

Zarbon reached up and pressed the button on the side of his scouter, the contraption making all sorts of noises and beeps as he scanned through the alien language. "Well… There is one place in particular we have been putting off due to its race and distance. _Deabrua_*…"

My brother gave an audible gasp and watched as Nappa's face frowned. Based on their reactions, I was instantly worried about this place Zarbon had chosen for him. "Lord Frieza, there has to be something else for Vegeta—" My brother started.

"Silence!" Frieza spat at us, his bright red eyes glaring at my brother, who lowered his head in complete submission. "If Vegeta wants a challenge so he'll better behave himself off duty, then Deabrua it is. If he doesn't survive, then he isn't worth being kept alive."

"I will ready our ship." Nappa spoke and stood up from his knee.

"Absolutely not. I am not about to send all of you there in case you are all stupid enough to get yourself killed." It was then that his beady red eyes locked on me, the hair on my neck standing up. "You will go with him."

"Lord Frieza, please. That's not necessary. I will go." My brother stood finally, trying to prevent me from going with Vegeta to a place that they were stressed about.

"It is completely necessary. When you first brought him to me Raditz, I expected him to prove himself worthy of being in my army. Now is the time for him to do so." I watched Raditz hesitating to say more, his tail frizzed out and flicking around in his anxiety. I fed off of his energy and swallowed down my nerves, hiding my slightly shaking hands under my legs as I stayed knelt down. I felt Frieza's eyes on me and I looked up, staring into his scaly skinned face. Again, his tail snaked around and slid against my neck and cheek, causing my stomach to churn. "For your brother's sake, you had better not disappoint me. After all, you are his responsibility…" He pushed my head away with the tip of his tail and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

I knew what he meant by his insinuation on Raditz being responsible for me. If I failed, I wouldn't be the only one to suffer dire consequences. If I died, then my brother would perish as well.

* * *

I was alone in the regeneration room with the hum of the tanks helping me to attempt to calm my nerves. Vegeta was nearly finished with the healing process, and I had been instructed to wait for him to wake up and then we were to leave immediately to Deabrua. I watched him floating in the blue water with bubbles all around him, placing my hand on the glass and giving a sigh. Even when he was unconscious, he still took my breath away. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I still was in awe of the Prince and deeply cared for him in my own universe. It was just more obvious now that I was intimate with him in this universe.

"Vegeta…" I sighed, thinking back to how concerned Raditz and Nappa looked when they were escorted away from me. I wasn't able to speak with my brother before they were all but shoved out, desperate to know what to expect and do with this strange place, as well as knowing why he and Nappa were both nervous. Vegeta gave no response to me, but I enjoyed just watching him while listening to the hum of the generators of the tanks.

_/Goku?/_

I suddenly heard King Kai's voice echoing in my head and it caused me to perk up, looking around the room as if I was searching for him. "King Kai…?"

_/Finally! Do you know how hard it is to try and get ahold of you while you're in another universe? I was beginning to think that you were dead!/_

I sighed again and rested my head against the glass of Vegeta's tank, my eyes closed so I could focus on keeping our link. "Well… for now. I'm not sure for how long though."

_/Why? What's going on?/_

"Well… It looks like I'm getting sent off with Vegeta to a place that everyone seems to be a little freaked out over… Even Frieza has been holding off on it." I opened my eyes and looked to Vegeta, feeling worried for his well being on an assignment he may have never encountered before had it not been for me.

_/Frieza being apprehensive? Where is he sending you?/_

"A place called 'Deabrua' that is on the end of the galaxy." King Kai was quiet, and it made my stomach churn with nervousness. I was hoping that it was because he was trying to figure out what place I was talking about, but something in his energy was unsettling. "I take it the news isn't good…?"

_/… I don't want to discourage you, Goku. But Deabrua is a vile place full of demon warriors with creatures unlike those you haven't experienced. The name literally translates across the galaxy as "Devil" because it's king is said to have spawned from Hell itself./_

I swallowed and felt a cold sweat breaking out over my body, but I knew King Kai had a habit of overstressing about things when it wasn't too terrible. I glanced to the Prince whose face was twitching as he was starting to get out of his unconscious state. "Has Vegeta been sent to Daebrua in out universe?"

/I don't know… I do know that Daebrua still exists in our universe, but they tend to stay on their side of the galaxy. I cannot even imagine how things would be if they made their way to Earth./

"… Is there anything you can tell me to help me…?"

_/Their armor is nearly impenetrable as it is made from the hides of their demonic dragons. They use a lot of conjuration to create demons to fight for them and have the abilities to manipulate the minds of the impure. They feed off of the souls of their prisoners and leave no survivors./_

"My God, King Kai. Do I have any kind of a chance?" I was baffled at the short explanation of Daebrua.

_/Yeah. Don't go./ _

I laughed a little and rolled my eyes, stepping away from Vegeta's tank and crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't really have a choice!"

_/You DO have a choice, Goku! You can come back home and leave this universe behind./_

I stopped pacing back and forth and looked up at the ceiling, not really having considered such a thing. I had been having the time of my life so far and hadn't even thought about coming back, nearly forgetting about my own universe half of the time. I didn't think I could get risk getting killed in this universe, regardless of the fun I was having.

_/Get to an open area and I'll open the portal back up for you to go through. You'll be home before you know it./_

And yet… I looked to Vegeta and felt a pang of guilt in my heart. Would I be able to live with myself if I just left him like this? I had no clue if he had faced off against such a place before in our time and couldn't help feeling I have caused something that shouldn't have happened. By instigating his wild behavior on Planet 79, I may have created a chain of events in which I get him killed too soon thus changing everything on Earth. The monitor on his tank started beeping to let us know that he was fully healed and ready to be awakened completely. My heart ached more and I shook my head.

"… I can't leave, King Kai… I'm sorry."

_/Goku, are you crazy?! You're going to get yourself killed!/_

The Prince finally opened his eyes and we looked to one another at the same time, feeling a warm sensation spread though my body and making my heart beat just a little faster. I couldn't help smiling at him and glanced up, as if looking to King Kai. "Sorry, King Kai."

I broke our connection and walked towards Vegeta to let him out.

TBC.

* * *

Swahili Translations:

_kulevya = Addict_

___kibonge = Pills_


End file.
